


Bleach with a dash of magic

by Zerri



Category: Bleach, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-18 15:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 37,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerri/pseuds/Zerri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if things ended differently for Harry at the end of his 4th year. What if he ended up moving to Japan and meets the Kurosaki family. What would Ichigo's life be like if he had a magical boyfriend? Harry/Ichigo Sirius/? People will probably be acting out of character.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Japan

It was a warm summers day in Karakura town, not a cloud to been seen for miles. Birds were diving and twittering in the sun as they went through their normal morning routine. School kids of all ages were taking their time in leaving their homes to head towards school. Parents and adults alike were either heading towards work or trying to enjoy a quick breakfast. It's at this time that an old beat up red and white moving van mumbles down one of the peaceful streets, its loud engine earning it curious looks from the locals. What no one knows yet is inside that old bet up truck is none other then Harry Black and Father, former escaped convict, Sirius Black. The reason that had led the two wizards to the small town of Karakura in Japan was anything but simple. It had all started during the last task of the triwizard tournament.

*****

Harry peaked around the corner of the hedge and bit his lower lip as he saw Cedric closing in on the cup. Should he just let him have it? He gripped his wand tighter; he had a bad feeling about this. Before he could think any longer on the thought he jumped out and flicked his wand.

"Stupefy!" His spell landed dead on and Cedric fell to the ground mere metres from the cup. With a sigh Harry cautiously walked froward. There didn't seem to be anything wrong. Maybe his bad feeling was just that, a bad feeling and nothing more. With a slightly hesitant hand Harry grasped the cup. As soon as he did he felt the horrible familiar feeling of a portkey tugging his navel.

With a groan Harry hit earth, it only took a simple glance to tell he was in a graveyard. Before he even had the chance to recover from his trip his wand was knocked out of his hand by a weak disarming charm. Before he knew it he was bound tightly by ropes to a headstone thanks to worm tail. And he was getting a funny feeling he knew what was residing in the black bundle of robes not too far away. Wormtail was doing a good job of ignoring him.

He winced harshly as his scar flared with pain. He wasn't liking where this was going at all. He took a better look around and saw that his wand was several metres away, and the cup that had brought him here was still further away. And a large cauldron centred right in front of him. If only he could loosen the ropes.

He watched in horror was wormtail reviled that thing in the robes. It looked like some kind of evil snake child. By the conversation Harry guessed it was Lord Voldemort. Thankfully it was placed in the cauldron soon after. Then wormtail started a ritual, one in which he cut his own arm off, and cut Harry's arm gathering blood. Harry wriggled a little more as he watched his blood and wormtails hand enter the cauldron. He had to get out of here. If he could just manage to twist his hand a little. There. Harry managed to slip his hand out, he made quick work of the knots that bound him. Thankfully wormtails attention was forced on the cauldron in front of him, so Harry managed to each his wand and sent off a quick stunning spell. As soon as his spell hit wormtail the man topped forward into the cauldron.

The cauldron gave a loud hiss and started bubbling violently. Harry guessed it wasn't meant to have another person inside it. He quickly ran towards the cup hoping that it would provide a way back to Hogwarts. But before he could reach it the cauldron exploded. Harry ducked for covered behind a tombstone as the liquid was sent in all directions. The funny thing was that as soon as it had exploded Harry's scar had stopped hurting. Harry absentmindedly rubbed his forehead. Voldemort was dead? Harry shook his head in disbelief and wandered back over to the cup. What a weird day.

After he returned and was fussed over for disappearing it was found out that moody had been an impostor keeping the real moody in a trunk. It had caused quite an uproar. The day moved slowly for Harry as he ended up having to tell everyone what happened. Not that a single soul believed him. They all thought he was in shock from the attempt on his life by moody. He gave up trying to convince them in the end. It was just a waste of energy.

Later when things had died down a bit and Harry was sitting in Dumbldore office with Remus, Sirius and Mr and Mrs Weasly. That's when things went really wrong. Harry wanted to go live with Sirius, they could use his memories to try and free him. Sirius of course wanted the same thing. However Dumbldore didn't believe that Voldemort was really gone. Despite the fact Harry's scar had faded so much you could barely see it. And he wanted Harry back at his aunts. When both Harry and Sirius had turned to the Weasly's and Remus for back up they found they all followed the Headmaster blindly.

It was when Sirius watched his sad little godson walk out of the room with Remus to be dropped off at the Dursley's that things changed. No one messed with a Black. And Harry was a Black in every way that counted. People often forgot that while Sirius had been a gryffindor, and was on the light side. He was still a Black and had grown up as a pureblood. He had plans to make.

Over the next few weeks, despite being ordered to stay inside his house for his own protection, Sirius managed to get a number of things done. First he had contacted his friends in the Japanese ministry of magic and had gotten himself a private trial in which he was cleared of all charges. Of course the British ministry of magic refused to acknowledge it. But it didn't matter, he was a free man as far as Japan went.

He thanked god his grandfather had been Japanese, because it then made it easy for him to buy a house in a small town called Karakura. He already had his passport and Harry's all ready to go.

Of course before he snuck out to rescue Harry, whom he had adopted right after he had been cleared of charges. He had to transfer all his holdings at Gringotts to a bank in Japan. As it turned out it was simple as they had a branch over there was well. With that done Sirius had packed up all this things and simply disappeared into the night. A few days later found him and his son now named Harry Black, landing in Tokyo Japan. It didn't take them long to get all their things in order and rent a truck. They decided to take the scenic root to their new home. And buy some belongings on the way.

*****

The old truck pulled up outside a small friendly looking house across from Kurosaki Clinic. As soon as the truck was parked the passenger door swung open and a desperate teen ran out and leaned against the brown fence of their new home. The driver's door opened a little bit slower and a sheepish Sirius lumbered out.

"Never ever again." Panted Harry taking in deep breaths of sweet fresh air, of which he had be denied for the last 5 minutes.

"Well in all fairness I didn't know the windows didn't work now did I?" Replied a slightly put out Sirius.

"Yes well even if the windows did work I'm never sitting in a car with you after you eat garlic pizza ever again. I thought my eyes were going to burn out of their sockets" Proclaimed Harry as he finally got his breathing under control. Though he could swear he could still smell his Dads farts even now.

Sirius flushed slightly and gave an awkward cough. Okay even he had to admit his gas had been deadly.

Harry fanned his face with his hand and grinned up at his Dad. "It was worth it, just being here right now dad, it's the best." Said Harry as he spun his arms for emphasis. Sirius couldn't help but agree.

"Yea it is great, and the house looks better in person then on paper. And thanks to the lovely language spells we used, we can speak perfect Japanese. So I'm sure we will have no problem talking with the locals." Said Sirius as he went around to the back of the van. "Hey come and give your old man a hand here kiddo."

Harry grinned and walked over to help. The best part of moving around the world with Sirius had been the adoption. The man was a good father, if a little on the childish side. While Harry waited for Sirius to get the back of the truck open he took another moment to take in his surroundings. The street they had moved into looked like any other street in Karakura town. Simple yet homely. And having a clinic opposite would probably be a big help in the future. After all magic wasn't always the best answer. Plus thought Harry upon reflection, he would rather wear a cast for a few months then have Skele-Gro again.

"Ah ha! Got you now you stupid door!" Yelled Sirius who had finally managed to figure out the muggle locking system.

Harry chuckled lightly and peered inside the truck. It was piled high with boxes. Which were filled with furniture and other thing's needed for their empty house. Sirius of course had brought it all in the town over and charmed the boxes feather light.

"We should hurry and take these inside using the trolley before to many muggles see. Just in case they get the idea to come over" Said Sirius as he pilled out a large trolley which had been leaning on the wall inside the truck.

Together they made quite work of unloading the boxes and transferring them around back of the house. Where they were free to use magic to unpack and place the items, even Harry could use his magic, as the Japanese ministry didn't have the same under age rule. Something, which delighted Harry to no end, who since entering the country had been getting Sirius to teach him, spells for almost everything.

After they had finished unpacking Harry and Sirius had crashed on their couch in happiness. Finally they had a nice place to call home. It was a simple two-stored house, with 3 bedrooms. 2 bathrooms, one of which was attached to the main bedroom. A Large open lounge and a good size kitchen with large windows looking out over the back yard. Which while not the biggest. sported enough room for a cloths line and a small veggie garden, some flowers and a picnic table. With room still to lay on the grass. They had decided to stick with a homey and simple feeling to the house.

"You know I think I'm going to like this town, no manic pureblood wizard. No manipulating old bastards. And to top it off volde's dead and done for." Said a grinning Sirius as he stretched out fully.

"Yeah your right. Hey Dad when are we going to start schooling me at home?" Asked Harry curiously as he moved off into the kitchen to grab a couple of drinks.

"Mmm how about next week? I think we both need a little time to get all settled in." Replied Sirius as he got up to join Harry in the kitchen.

"Sounds good to me."

Harry handed Sirius a coke and took a sip out of his own. He was just getting ready to sit down at the table next to Sirius when the doorbell rang.

"Huh? Who on earth is that? We have only been here an hour or so." Voiced Sirius.

"I'll go get it." Replied Harry as he put his coke down and made his way over towards the front door, leaving a tired yet happy Sirius to nurse his coke.

Harry opened the door to find a little girl standing there staring at him.

"Hey mister, sorry to bother you but I kicked my ball over your fence and into your back yard. Can I go get it?" She asked

Harry blinked and smiled warmly, what a lovely blunt little girl. " Sure, why don't you come on in and I'll get you a coke while I go look for your ball?"

The little girl seemed a little nervous about the thought of entering a stranger's house, but in the end agreed, Once Harry had her sitting at the table he went off into the back yard. After looking around to make sure he wasn't being watched, a quick summoning charm had the football he was after safely in his hands. Once he got back to the kitchen he handed the ball over to a much happier girl.

"You behaved yourself right Dad?" Asked Harry as he raised an eyebrow.

"But of course I did my darling son!" Replied a perky Sirius, the coke had washed away any tired feelings he may have had.

"I hope your Dad never meets mine." Said the little girl as she shuddered." They seem to be too much alike."

"OO Harry she's from over the road, at the Kurosaki Clinic. Her Dad runs it. She lives with her older brother who's your age and a sister"

"That's nice dad." Said Harry as he rolled his eyes. Trust Sirius to leave out names. Harry held his hand out decided to introduce himself. " I'm Harry Black."

"Karin Kurosaki. Its nice to meet you." Said Karin as she shook Harry's hand. Karin eyed her new neighbour and couldn't help but feel safe around him. He was rather small for his age, 15 so his father had said. He looked almost like one of those magical elves she had seen in movies and on TV. She couldn't put her finger on it but there was something about him. He seemed to radiate kindness.

Harry smiled warmly at the girl. She seemed so serious. But he could tell she was a good kid.


	2. The meeting and more

Harry hummed softly to himself as he pulled out yet another weed, which had been growing outside his fence. His Dad had taken off to gods knows where. All he head found this morning was a note taped with too much sticky tape to t he fridge saying " Gone exploring expect me back for dinner. Love Dad. P.S. Can you make apple pie for pudding? P.P.S Can you get more of that awesome coke?" Of course the last little hand scrawl note had left Harry looking inside the fridge to find that yes, Sirius had drunk all 10 cans that were there. Which meant that Sirius was off running around town on a sugar buzz.

Harry sighed and tugged harder at a rather large weed. When it didn't budge Harry stood up and placed his hands on his hips glaring at it. Stupid weed. Bracing himself Harry lent over and gave another mighty pull, which had the weed flying free of not only the dirt but also Harry's hands. The weed, if it had a voice, would have screamed murder as it flew across the street and slammed into the face of a orange haired teen. Harry blinked stupidly at his empty hands for a moment wondering where the weed had gone. A loud voice interrupted his train of thought.

"What the heck is this! A weed!" Bellowed a surprised and pissed off voice.

Harry turned around to see what the commotion was about, surely not his weed? Harry's face drained of colour as he saw a high school student sitting on the ground holding up a weed as if it had just bitten him. Then again judging from the dirt on his face and hair it just about did. Making sure no cars were coming Harry quickly ran across the road and knelt in front of the orange hair teen, he took the weed apologetically.

"I am so sorry! Are you okay? You're not hurt are you?" He asked worried that maybe the weed had poked his eye.

Ichigo couldn't help but be a little bewildered. First he had been walking home minding his own business when a plant came flying out of nowhere attacking his face. And then right when he was about to get up and stomp on the damn thing a teen had ran over to him and yanked it out of his hands.

Harry smiled softly at the boy and stood up offering his hand. It was taken. Harry helped pull the orange haired male to his feet and couldn't help but feel very short standing next to him. He quickly gave him a once over, hot. That was the only word penetrating Harry's mind. Damn hot.

"Ichigo Kurosaki" Said the teen staring at Harry. "And I'm fine. Don't worry about it okay?"

Harry breathed a sigh of relief at hearing that, then realised the teen had introduced himself. Ichigo. Didn't that mean strawberry?

"Harry Black. Ooh wait Kurosaki? Does that mean your Karin's brother?" Asked Harry. Yesterday after returning her ball to her, Karin had gone to the park to practice, Harry had gone with her when she mentioned she was going alone. She had seemed happy with the company. They had talked quite a bit about each other's family. If what Karin said was true then Ichigo was a perfect big brother. And he really did have orange hair.

"Yeah I am" Said a surprised Ichigo. He knew Karin. Then it clicked. He must be one of their new neighbours she had met yesterday. Ichigo had heard her whispering to Yuzu last night that the boy next door looked like a magical elf. After giving the boy a look over himself Ichigo had to admit she wasn't far off. He really did look too beautiful to be male, yet male he was. Ichigo blushed when he realised where his train of thought was going.

Harry grinned, he had wanted to meet Ichigo ever since Karin had mentioned him. And after seeing just how good looking the orange haired Ichigo was Harry found himself wanting to do more than meet him.

"You should come over and I can get you cleaned up if you like?" Asked Harry as he gestured across the road towards his house.

"I really can't Dads working in the clinic so I have to watch my sisters." Replied Ichigo who felt bad as soon as Harry's face fell.

"But if you want you can come over, that is of course if you don't have anything else to do." Offered Ichigo as he rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

Harry brightened immediately "Sure! I would love to come over. My dads gone gallivanting across town on a sugar high so until he crashes and comes moaning home I'm pretty much bored out of my scull.

Ichigo blinked. "Sugar high?

"He drunk 10 cans of coke, and since he's never had fizzy drinks before." Replied Harry grinning.

"Then why did he.." Ichigo shook his head. That sounded like something his Dad might do.

"No idea."

"Come on I'll show you around, do you mind if we crash in my room? I have homework to finish it wont take long. "Said Ichigo as he lead Harry towards his home.

"Sure I don't mind."

After they had entered and dumped Ichigo's things in his room Harry had gotten a bowl and a wet flannel and despite Ichigo's protests. He had managed to clean the dirt off him. After that was done Harry asked Ichigo if he could read one of his schoolbooks he wasn't using. His reason being that he was curious as to what Japanese school was like. Ichigo had agreed and handed Harry a book on Japanese history. They then spent the next few hours in silence. Ichigo working on his homework, and Harry reading the Japanese history book, which he found very interesting.

"Ichigo I'm going to make a start on dinner I just thought I would…" Yuzu trailed off as she came to stop fully in her brother's doorway. There was another person in there. Ichigo had a friend over! "I'm so happy for you Ichigo! You have a friend over." Yuzu smiled, she couldn't remember the last time Ichigo had ever had a friend up to his room.

Harry smiled at the sweet little girl and got up off Ichigo's bed. "Hi I'm Harry!" He said while giving a small wave, he blinked a little startled when Yuzu gave a little girly squeal. And he could have sworn he heard the word cute. "I could give you a hand with dinner if you like, I could even show you some family recipes" Offered Harry.

"Oh can you really? That would be great!" Replied Yuzu as he walked over to Harry grabbing his hand." Come on I'll show you the kitchen!"

Ichigo blinked at his door as his sister dragged away Harry, he snorted softly and turned back to his homework. Dinner should be very interesting.

*****

Dinner was actually very interesting, for everyone was there., even Sirius who had been invited by Ichigo's Dad. The kids all thought it was rather creepy just how much alike the two men were, the only difference was that Sirius didn't attack his son with surprise attacks.

"So what school are you going to Harry?" Asked Yuzu halfway though dinner.

"Oh I'm not going to school, my Dad's going to home school me." Replied Harry as he watched his Dad closely, he didn't quite trust Sirius not to pull a prank during dinner.

"Oooo homeschool! You get to spend even more time with your darling son!" Proclaimed Ihsin loudly. "Maybe I should home school my girls?"

"No"

"No"

Isshin sniffled and turned back to his dinner. "Don't you love Daddy girls?" He asked heart broken.

"Of course Dad, but we like school right Yuzu." Replied Karin.

"Yes I like school a lot!" Replied a happy Yuzu.

"Well okay then I guess I cant deprive my little girls of something they like." Said Isshin who then forgot all about the subject of home schooling as Sirius started talking pranks with him.

Harry rolled his eyes at the two grown men's antics and instead turned to talk more with Ichigo.

*****

After dinner the Blacks said goodbye to their neighbours and headed back to their own house. Once they got inside Sirius rounded on Harry with a huge grin on his face. "You like him don't you?" Asked Sirius.

Harry blushed and walked past Sirius towards the kitchen to get a glass of water before bed. "I don't know what you mean Dad." But even as he said it Harry could help but blushing. He really did like Ichigo, well as much as he could after only one meeting,

Sirius grinned and followed Harry, he wrapped his arms around his son. "You know if you do I don't mind." Said Sirius guessing correctly that the reason Harry was denying it was because he wasn't sure if Sirius would accept a gay son.

"You don't?" Asked Harry looking up Sirius unsurely. His dad was okay with it?

"Sure I don't mind, heck at your age kiddo I was dating all kinds of guys and girls. Even went out once with Malfoy." Replied Sirius, who shuddered when he mentioned Malfoy. "Big mistake that guy was all hands."

Harry wrinkled his nose and hit his dad lightly in the arm. "Bad mental images dad, very bad mental images. Now excuse me while I go obliverate myself then hit the sack." Asked Harry as he went off to his room.

*****

The next few weeks passed rather quickly for both families. During that time Harry and Ichigo spent an increasing amount of time together, getting to know each other. In fact most days the Blacks were over at their neighbour's house, Isshin had found a kindred sprit in Sirius and Harry loved spending time with Ichigo and his sisters. Yuzu and Harry ended up teaching each other a great deal of things about cooking.

It was during only the 3rd week of being in Japan that Harry got a wonderful surprise. Ichigo had finally worked up the nerve to ask him out. Harry could still remember that day.

Ichigo had been staring at his homework for 20 mins not really seeing what was in front of him, and Harry had been doing his own homework his dad had given him when suddenly Ichigo turned to Harry.

"Will you go on a date with me? Ichigo had blurted out bluntly.

Harry was in a little bit of shock, he hadn't expected Ichigo to say that. They sent the next few moments in award silence until finely Harry recovered and beamed one of his bright smiles in Ichigo's direction, making the orange hair teen melt on the spot.

"Of course I would love to go out with you! I was waiting for you to ask. I had almost given up hope" Grinned Harry, who had been planing on asking Ichigo out next week.

Their date had gone brilliant and was quickly followed by more. When Harry had learnt that Ichigo blamed himself for his mother's death he had bluntly told him to stop being stupid. He had then told Ichigo that his own parents had been murdered simply because he was born. Ichigo had been stumped by that fact, after all Sirius and Harry looked enough alike to be father and son by blood. He of course understood what Harry was saying, and it eased some of his guilt but not all of it. Just as he could tell Harry still slightly blamed himself as well. It had been on that day that Ichigo decided that no matter what he would protect Harry, he just couldn't stand his boyfriend being sad. It made his heart break.

A week later Sirius had received notice that he had to go back to England for some business and he would be gone a week. It was then arranged for Harry to stay with Ichigo and his family. Since Sirius didn't want him to be alone.

After giving his Dad a hug and waving him off Harry went to head to Ichigo's room, where he was sleeping on the floor. Sirius had gone back to England because a few days ago they had received an owl stating that while Gringotts had been doing a routine maintenance of Harry's vault, several items had been found missing. Harry hoped Sirius found them, but mostly he hoped his dad came back safe and sound.

Once he was inside Ichigo's room he smiled and sat down on his futon. Before he could even think of getting off to sleep though Isshin popped his head around into the room.

"Harry! My son in everything but blood! If my Ichigo does anything to harm you just come tell Daddy and I'll deal with him okay!" Said the cheerful Isshin.

Harry smiled widely at the man and nodded, he could tell the warning went both ways. The over the top man had a kind heart. Before he could reply though Ichigo squeezed past his father and shut the door on his face. They both heard the loud smack.

"Owwiee.." Said Harry. Staring at the door. Ichigo merely shrugged.

Ichigo gazed at Harry with warm eyes, he was very happy to have Harry staying the week, yet at the same time very nervous at having him in his room.

Harry grinned up at Ichigo and pulled out a pack of cards. "Want to play" He asked.

"Sure." Said Ichigo as he sat down in front of Harry. For a while neither of them noticed another person entering the room through the wall.


	3. The Shinigami

Harry glared down at his cards, how was he meant to win go fish when he didn't even have a single pair of cards in his first hand? He sighed and glanced up at Ichigo to see what was taking the orange haired teen so long to ask for a card. However Ichigo had dropped his cards on to the futon and was staring at his desk, which was just behind Harry. Harry blinked, was something wrong?

"Who are you?" Asked Ichigo.

Harry had a funny feeling that Ichigo wasn't talking to him, he carefully placed his cards down and turned to look at what ever it was that that caught his boyfriend's attention. What he saw shocked him, there standing on Ichigo's desk and seemly ignoring them, was a young girl, dressed in a black Kimono and very old style sandals. With a light step she jumped off the desk and landed on the floor beside them. Harry blinked not sure that to make of this turn of events. For starters were had she come from?

"Who are you and were did you come from!" said Ichigo backing up a little bit as she put her hand on the sword she was carrying. He frowned as he simply ignored him. Was she deaf?

"Hey!" He yelled again in her direction, when he got no reply he glanced towards a baffled Harry, who didn't seem to have a clue either.

"It's close…" The girl whispered.

Harry tilted his head to the side wondering what on earth it was that was so close, he decided he better step in though, before Ichigo did something stupid, he could already see the teens forehead twitch with annoyance.

Ichigo had had enough, first she somehow broke into his room, and she was carrying a sword and now she had the nerve to ignore him. Well he'll show her. Ichigo stood up, he would get her attention the best way he could think off.

Just as Ichigo was about to send a kick towards the back of the mystery girl, Harry sensing Ichigo was about to do something rash stepped in between his boyfriend and the so far innocent girl. Ichigo had the decency to at least look a little bit ashamed.

" Hello miss?" Asked Harry, he didn't think she was a witch, then again he didn't really know much about Japan's wizard society He frowned when all she did was ignore him as well.

Ichigo had had enough, he was going to get answers, and before Harry could stop him again Ichigo kicked the strange girl.

"Don't' ignore us retard! What are you some burglar?!?" Said a very peeved off Ichigo.

Harry shook his head in fondness, Ichigo really had no control over himself, then again he would have hexed the girl himself if he didn't fear to expose himself. It wasn't time to tell Ichigo yet. He hoped Ichigo didn't take it too badly, after all he did see ghosts so magic wasn't too hard to believe right?

Ichigo glared down at the stunned girl on his bedroom floor. She had seemed pretty confident about whatever it was she had been doing. But he did not appreciate it, it was interrupting his time with Harry, Ichigo fought a blush down and focused on the girl.

"You can see me..? I mean you kicked me?" Stuttered out the stunned girl staring at both Harry and Ichigo in shock.

"What the heck are you talking about? Of course we can see you." Said Ichigo. "Right Harry?"

"He's right we can see you." Replied Harry pondering, the clothes combined with the sword screamed familiar to him. Maybe he had read something in one of Ichigo's history books? He bit his lip thinking harder, no he was sure it was something else.

Before any of the 3 people in Ichigo's room could say anything else, the door fell open and Isshin flew in sending a flying knee kick towards his son.

" Be quite Ichigo Daddy can here your ruckus from downstairs!"

Harry winced when Isshin's attack landed dead on, he still wasn't used to the odd way father and son treated each other although he could still tell they loved one another.

Ichigo quickly recovering from his dads surprise attack launched one of his own happily connecting with the older mans face.

Harry sighed. "If you two keep this up you'll wake up Yuzu and Kirin" Said Harry.

"Oooo you're right Harry! We must keep it down Ichigo." Said Isshin in a stage whisper.

"How can I keep it down, just look at that!." Replied Ichigo pointing towards the strange girl. "What's going on with the security system in this house?"

Harry could tell immediately that Isshin couldn't see the girl standing with them.

"Look at.. Look at what?" Said a puzzled Isshin staring at the spot what Ichigo was pointing to.

"Huh?" Said Ichigo blinking.

Harry was pretty sure that if he couldn't see her, Isshin wasn't meant to know.

"Don't mind Ichigo, Isshin, we were just running a drill about how to respond if a burglar ever broke in." Said Harry thinking on the spot, he winced at how stupid it sounded. However Isshin seemed to buy it and simply gave the thumbs up and left.

"Harry what on earth, why can't he see her? She's standing right there!" Said Ichigo his arm failing around in the intruder's general direction.

"Honestly I don't know, I'm in the dark as much as you are. But it seemed pointless trying to get your dad to see something he can't." Replied Harry.

"True but why can't he?" Asked a baffled Ichigo.

"It's not possible for an ordinary person to see me." Said the girl. "I am a Shinigami (1)."

Harry groaned and smacked the palm of his hand to his head, of course she was! Sirius had been teaching him about them only last week. He really needed to pay more attention.

The girl, now known to be a Shinigami, briefly explained why she was here. An explanation which didn't please Ichigo at all.

"So you're a Shinigami, and you came form a place called soul society, to exterminate an evil sprit." Said Ichigo looking calm.

Harry sighed and sat down on Ichigo's bed, he had a feeling it was going to take a little more then that. Although now at least he remembered what his Dad had told him about Shinigmai's which wasn't much at all. Apparently Wizards and Shinigami didn't care for each other very much are thus remained out of each other businesses, hence there were also lots of wizard ghosts. If he remembered correctly wizards didn't even need Shinigami to move onward. Harry made a mental note to quiz Sirius on the topic more once he got back.

"Yeah right like I could believe that retard!" Yelled Ichigo loudly.

"Ichigo you can see ghosts so isn't it not too hard to believe?" Asked Harry.

"You.. you can see ghosts but you don't believe that Shinigami are real?" Asked the Shinigami clearly confused.

"Of course not, I've seen ghosts before, and I don't believe in things I can't see." Said Ichigo.

Harry saw her turn to look at him, he held his hands up in peace and smiled. "Don't worry I have no problems believing in things I've never seen before." He said, he heard Ichigo make a tisk sound.

"Dad couldn't see her, so I'll admit she's not human. But Shinigami? Cut the crap little brat and tell the truth." Said Ichigo as he patted the small girls head.

Harry saw her forehead twitch. "Ichigo maybe you should appologise?"

"What? Why?" Asked Ichigo staring at Harry with his hand still in place.

"Why you!" With a few skilful hand movements the Shinigami had Ichigo on the floor his hands bound by invisible forces behind his back."

"Oww oww" Cried Ichigo as he tried to move.

"I did try to warn you." Said Harry. He turned to the girl. "What was it you just did anyway?" He asked curiously.

"What! Don't have a calm conversation with her! Look what she did!" Said Ichigo, he couldn't believe Harry was so calm.

"You kind of deserved it, Ichigo. "Replied Harry trying to fight back a laugh. Ichigo really did look a funny sight, and so far the girl didn't seem to want to hurt them in any way.

" Fufu you can not move! It is called Kidou (2) and its something only Shinigami can use. " Replied the girl. Who kicked Ichigo lightly, to prove her point. "And while I look young, I have been alive ten times longer then you. And you dare call me little Brat? Usually I would kill people like you, but law states that I cannot. I will just have to be content in sealing your movements." The girl looked a tad upset at that.

"It's not permitted is it?" Asked Harry slightly worried.

"I shall remove it before I part." She said with a nod. "Instead of asking whether you believe me or not I shall explain with illustrations so that even a brat like you can understand."

Harry smiled and went over and sat next to the annoyed Ichigo.

"Just let her explain okay Ichigo?" Asked Harry.

"Fine fine, get on with it when." Replied Ichigo. He would tolerate this for now, or until he managed to free himself.

The girl pulled out a drawing pad and quickly drew a few pictures.

"Now, in this world there are two kinds of spirits. On is called Plus and is the most common, the ghost you normally see would be this kind." As she said it she pointed towards the first half of her drawing which was of a happy white bunny face surrounded by hearts with the title 'Plus, Good spirit' written beneath it. " And the other kind we call Hollows, these attack living and dead beings alike to eat their souls." She pointed to the next half of her drawing. Which was a evil, slightly cute looking bear face on a black background with lighting. The title 'Hollow, bad spirit' had been written beneath.

Harry was pretty sure at this point that Sirius hadn't covered this much. It was quite interesting, even if he didn't quite get her pictures.

"Do you have an questions?" Asked the Shinigami.

Harry shook his head, while he was sure he would have many questions later right now he was drawing a blank.

Ichigo blinked and squinted at the pictures in front of his face. What on earth were they? Mutated rabbits?

"Ummm can ask why your drawings suck?" He asked bluntly. Ichigo was rewarded for his question when the girl leaned over and drew a black moustache on his face. "Ahh what the hell! This is just cos I cant move isn't it!"

Harry giggled slightly, however when Ichigo turned to glare at him he tried to muffle the sound with his hand. Ichigo looked really silly with a curly moustache drawn on.

"I will continue the explanation now. Shinigami's like me have two duties. One is to guide the good spirits into soul society by using soul burial. Which is were we press the end of our swords against the spirits head. And the second is to kill Hollows. Which is my current mission."

Harry got out a towel from his bag and whipped the moustache off for Ichigo, the orange teen had suffered enough he thought.

"What a minute.." Said Harry turning to look at the girl. " If your current mission is to kill these things called Hollows, does it mean there's one close? After all you said it was near before." Said Harry. He didn't know if Wizards could fight these Hollow things and even if they could with what spells? He hoped it didn't come anywhere near Ichigo's place.

"That is correct" Replied the Shinigami.

"Are you stupid! What are you doing in my bedroom then! Go and kill it!" Shouted Ichigo. Who was still on the floor. He didn't want a thing that ate people anywhere near his family.

"Well you see, I cannot feel its presence anymore.."

"Isn't that a good thing? Doesn't it mean it's gone?" Asked Harry who was hoping her answer was yes.

"I do not think so it's as if something is blocking my sense." Pondered the girl.

Harry saw Ichigo's face pale and frowned, was this Kidou thing doing more then just restraining his boyfriend?

Ichigo heard it again, a loud deafening roar of a beast. It sounded close by. What was it? It didn't sound like anything he had heard before. He heard it again and his blood ran cold, he was getting even closer and it sounded big.

"Hey! Hey Shinigami!" Yelled Ichigo.

"What?"

"What do you mean what? Didn't you hear that? That loud roaring sound?" He asked looking to Harry for back up.

Harry frowned. "I didn't' hear anything."

"Nor did I." Replied the confused girl.

"What! But it was so loud and…"

Before Ichigo could finish his sentence he heard the roar again, this time is sounded as if it was just outside on the street. And judging by the looks on both Harry and the Shinigami's faces, they had both heard it this time as well.

"Okay I heard it that time. What was it?" Asked Harry glancing out the window. It sounded so close.

"I heard it as well, it is a hollow." Replied the girl. She shot a confused and puzzled look at Ichigo.

"Ahhh!!!!"

Harry jumped up. He knew that voice. "It's Yuzu! I'll go check on her, Please free Ichigo I'll meet you down stairs." Said Harry as he ran out of the room full bore. It sounded as if Yuzu was in trouble.

"What! Hey Harry get back here! You let me go I have to help!" Shouted Ichigo.

"No you stay here I shall get rid off it.." Replied the girl as she took off full speed after Harry.

"Hey it's my family it's attacking! Release he spell I have to help them!" Yelled Ichigo but it was no use the girl had already left the room. He growled softly and pushed himself up to his feet. It took a lot but he had to get down there and help. With a deep breath he started straining against the binding spell.

Meanwhile down stairs.


	4. With Harry

Harry ran down the stairs as fast as he could manage. He had to get down there before something horrible happened. As he came to the base of the stairs he skidded across the floor and grabbed hold of the doorway for balance, there at the end of the room was a giant hole in the wall.

He glanced to his right when he heard a soft moan and lying next to him in the hallway was Karin, he wasted no time in running over towards her. Dropping to his knees quickly Harry gave her a once over and found that while she had slipped into unconscious and a little bruised up, she was in no immediate danger. He quickly peered around the doorway and into the kitchen, or what was left of it anyway. It looked as if a herd of elephants had passed by. Blood drained from his face however when he noticed Isshin lying off to the side in a small puddle of his own blood.

Harry made to move over to him, only to stop when he heard the horrible roar of the hollow thing again, followed by a scream, whom Harry rightly guessed must have come from Yuzu. And it sounded as if they were outside; Harry cautiously made his way over towards the hole. He couldn't see either the hollow or Yuzu. He stopped a few metres away and bit his lower lip. What did a hollow look like anyway?

Poor Harry didn't have a chance to ponder things any further then he had. For just as he started to move forward a little more to get a better view, a large black arm shot around the corner of the hole and knocked him square across the room.

Harry went flying and collided with the far wall with a sickly crack before falling to the ground like a broken ragdoll.

*****With Ichigo***** ( this part's boring to write so its not done well . even worse then my crappy rest of my writing lol! Not much has changed from the manga -.- buuut figured if anyone's reading this that doesn't know bleach to well . Well meh .)

After a good few minutes of straining Ichigo finally felt the bonds of the spell start to weaken, and with one last effort, Ichigo Kurosaki managed to break the Kidou that had been placed on him. Wasting no time at all he shot out of his room in attempt to catch up with Harry and the mysterious shinigami girl.

Once he got to the bottom of the stairs he skidded to a halt horrified at what he saw, his dad, Harry and Karin all knocked out and bleeding.

" Dad..Karin.. Harry…" He muttered softly taking a step forward; he had to make sure they were alive.

As Ichigo moved towards Karin he was stopped in place when he heard another loud roar, turning to look into the kitchen Ichigo finally saw what had been making all that racket. It was large, with a pitch-black body and a white mask, he was sure each of the things teeth were at lest the size of his head.

Ichigo had a brief moment to think on how bizarre a hollow looked compared to a human before another scream pierced the night. This one defiantly human and young. With dread in his face Ichigo watched as the hollow lifted its arm, and in its grasp, his little sister Yuzu.

"YUZU!!!" With a loud yell Ichigo grabbed one of the family's baseball bats from the hallway and charged at the hollow. The only thing he could think of was that he had to save his sister, he wouldn't let fear get in his way.

The large Hollow tilted its head as it saw Ichigo charging towards it, as if it was watching an annoying fly. As if to prove the point, right as Ichigo jumped to attack the hollow sent his arm swinging, knocking Ichigo out of the air and safety of the house, into the street outside.

Landing painfully on the sidewalk, Ichigo slowly sat up, his body protesting the movement.

"Oww…" With a gasp and a slight cough he glanced towards the bat he still had in his hand. His eyes widened as he realised that only the grip remained, the rest had been shattered by the blow he had received.

Thump. Thump.

Looking up at the sound Ichigo saw that the hollow had turned towards him and was coming closer, clearly intent on finishing him off.

The hollow raised its arm with his sister held in its meaty palm. And just when he started to lower it at a mighty rate towards defenceless Ichigo. The mysterious shinigami from before came flying out of the house and with one large sweep of her sword, sliced the hollows arm to the bone.

Ichigo ignored the blood, he ignored the hollows scream. He focused all his attention on standing and running forward to catch Yuzu, who the hollow had let fly when his arm had been attacked.

"YUZU!" With a yell Ichigo leapt the last few feet to catch his sister firmly in his arms, the impact causing him to once more fall to the footpath, but at lest this time with his sister safely clutched to him.

"Yuzu are you okay?" Ichigo asked his sister softly to see if he would get a response. She couldn't be dead she just couldn't!

"Do not lose focus of the hollow! All your family members and your friend are safe, none of them have lost their souls to this hollow" Said the shinigami, who had come to stand in front of Ichigo while he had been distracted by his sister. She was yelling over her shoulder making sure not to take her eyes off the hollow.

"Wait a minute… Didn't you say that hollows attack people to eat their souls? If their souls are still intact then why did it attack my family?" Shouted Ichigo.

"Hollows wander searching for souls with high spiritual energy, for that humans are some times attacked." Replied the shinigami.

"What are you getting at?" Asked Ichigo with a bad feeling.

" I have never seen or heard of a human that can see a shinigami and manage to break kidou on their own, or a human with such high spiritual concentration… I am guessing its target is most probably you." Answered the shinigami still not turning around. The girl it seemed had forgotten al about Harry seeing her as well.

"Wait a sec… He came for me? So doses that mean this is all my fault? The reason my sisters are unconscious? The reason my Dad and Harry are almost dead? The reason everyone's covered in blood? Its all.."

"Wait! I did not mean" Interrupted the girl as she turned at last to look towards Ichigo. A move that gave the hollow the opening it was looking for, and with a quick swing of his large arm the hollow had the shinigami girl flying across the street into a wall with a clash.

"Shinigami!" Yelled Ichigo in shock as he watched her body fly across the road.

Ichigo growled softly in the back of his throat and placed Yuzu down gently on the road beside him, he then stood up and narrowed his eyes at the hollow.

"That's enough already!" Yelled Ichigo his hands curling into fists, there was no way he was backing down and letting this thing hurt his family any more. " Hey you! Ugly! You want my soul right? Then fight me face to face! My family has nothing to do with this! So just try killing me and taking my soul!" Yelled Ichigo in anger as he pointed towards himself. He had to make a stand. He wouldn't let anyone else get hurt because of him.

Ichigo heard the faint yell of fool coming form where the shinigami had fallen, then without a seconds warning the hollow rushed towards him with his mouth open intent on taking a good size bite of the human that it had been hunting. It was moving so fast that, Ichigo had no time to even think of moving before the hollow suddenly stopped in its path.

Ichigo gasped softly as he saw the shinigami girl lodged in the jaws of the hollow, with a mightily yell the hollow reared back in pain and dropped the girl, who fell to her knees. It seemed that her sword had cut the hollows mouth as she had been bitten.

The shinigami fell forwards, her own blood pooling slightly around her.

"You idiot… A human's power is no match for it, or did you think that if you gave it your soul everything would be over? Either way you're an idiot." Said the girl weakly and she turned her head towards the orange haired teen.

"I'm sorry. I just.."

"I would like to say do not worry about it, unfortunately I am no longer able to fight the hollow." Interrupted the girl. " Now all of us can only wait until we become its food…"

Ichigo gritted his teeth and glared down at the ground, one thought bouncing around in his head. It's all my fault. Ichigo glanced towards his sister Yuzu, laying where he had left her, and then turned his head towards the house were his other sister Karin and his Father and Harry lay. If he didn't do something soon they would all die.

"Do you want to save your family?" Asked the girl softly, it was clear by the tired look on her face that her strength was fading.

Ichigo upon hearing her words quickly gave her all his attention to. "Is there a way? A way to help them? Tell me!" He yelled desperate to protect his family.

"There is a way, no to be exact there is only one way." The girl turned over once she had fished speaking and pushed herself up to lean against the wall, she then raised her sword, her eyes determined and pointed it straight at Ichigo's heart. "You must become a shinigami!"

"Wha…. What are you saying? How can I?" Asked a baffled Ichigo.

"Pierce the middle of your chest with this Zanpakutou and I will give you half of my powers!" Replied the girl, her voice steady despite her weakened state. "That way you will attain the power of a shinigami temporary and will be able to fight the hollow on equal terms!"

"Is it really okay to do something like that?" He was a little shocked that power could be given to another person.

" I do not know, but due to your high spiritual nature then the chance of success is high, however if you fail you die! But there is no other way! There is no time to deliberate!"

Just as the shinigami said her last words the hollow gave off another roar, clearly it was getting sick of being ignored.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes in thought, he was scared, sacred of what could happen to him, but the others.. his family they might die! Ichigo nodded his head to himself and looked up locking his eyes with the girl.

"Give me that sword shinigami and lets give your idea a try!"

The girl gave a small smile and replied. "It is not shinigami, it is Rukia Kuchiki."

Ichigo nodded his head in return. "I see. I am Ichigo Kurosaki. Lets prey this wont be the last greeting for the both of us."

The girl now named Rukia got to her feet and once more pointed the sword towards Ichigo. She turned her head slightly as the hollow gave yet another roar and started towards them. "The hollows coming, if we don't hurry…"

Ichigo didn't even glance at the hollow, he instead reached out and grasped the handle of Rukia's sword and with a pull he pieced his own chest. The sword easy cut thought his skin and bone and burst out his back in a spray of blood.

Suddenly a bright flash appeared hiding Ichigo from view of Rukia and hollow alike. It was over almost as soon as it had started.

With no warning the hollows left arm fell to the ground, cut clean off just below the shoulder. The severed arm fell to the ground behind a newly transformed Ichigo. His orange hair was now the only real colour he had to his outfit, for now Ichigo was wearing a black Kimono with sandals just like Rukia's. What really stood out was that resting on his shoulder Ichigo had balanced a thick sword, which was as tall as he was in length.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes and rushed forward towards the hollow again, this time with a single swing he cut off the hollows right leg below the knee. The hollow realising that it was quickly getting chopped up to bits decided to go for one last attack and lunched itself at the orange haired teen.

Ichigo merely held himself steady when he saw the hollow coming at him. " This is what you get for messing with my family fish face!" Yelled Ichigo, and with one last mightily swing of his new sword Ichigo cleaved the hollows face right down the middle.

As the hollows body started to fall it began disappearing, and in no time at all was gone.

(Finally that parts over! I think my writing levels dropped again -.- I got to not take breaks! Must learn to write better .)

Drip. Drip. Drip.

Ichigo turned slowly towards the noise. What could it be? Was there a tap leaking somewhere?

"Ouch.. What's going on Ichigo.."

"It hurts brother.."

"What goods having a Shinigami as a boyfriend if you can't protect your family and me…"

"Owwwwww"

Ichigo's face drained of colour as he saw his family and Harry standing before him, they were all covered in blood, which was dripping slowing to the ground below them.

"No…" Said Ichigo backing away slowly as his family moved towards him more, their sad and broken faces piercing his heart.

"Ichigo! Ichigo!"

Harry huffed and placed his hands on his hips staring at his still sleeping boyfriend. How Ichigo slept so soundly after what had happened was beyond Harry. With a determined yank Harry pulled the pillow out from under Ichigo's head.

"GAAAAAA" Yelled Ichigo in shock sitting up rapidly.

" You okay Ichigo? I didn't mean to give you a scare, it's just its breakfast time, and if you don't get up to eat you'll be late for school." Said Harry frowning softly.

Ichigo turned to Harry and shot out of bed like a man possessed he quickly and gently grabbed Harry's arms near his shoulders and looked him over.

'Your injuries…." Muttered Ichigo taking a another look over Harry. They all seemed to have gone, or been healed. Maybe he had just been dreaming,

"Injuries.. What are you taking about Ichigo, as far as I know I haven't been hurt lately." Replied a confused Harry. He gently raised his right arm and placed the back of his hand on Ichigo's forehead. "Well you don't feel sick, maybe you just had a bad dream because I'm fine I swear." To prove that nothing was wrong and that there was no point in worrying himself Harry gave Ichigo a gentle hug.

"Ehh..Wha….Yea maybe it was just a dream." Said Ichigo shaking his head. He gave a very small almost unnoticeable smile to Harry, and was rewarded with one of his boyfriend's breath taking smiles in return.

"Come on lets get some food in you then maybe that dream of yours will fade." Said Harry as he took Ichigo's hand in his own. After giving Ichigo a small tug Harry led them both down stairs towards the kitchen, Ichigo trailing behind him still a little lost in thought.

Once they had reached the kitchen Harry stat down at the breakfast table and stated to prepare a plate for himself of the wonderful food Yuzu had made. Ichigo however had stopped in the door way staring at the great hole in the wall, which had been hastily bored up with wooden beams.

"It sure is a miracle for a truck to crash into the house and for no one to get hurt!" Said Isshin as he to dug into the meal provided.

"I think it's more a miracle that it didn't wake any of us." Said Harry frowning. He turned and looked at Ichigo's strained face and frowned deeper. He had his nagging feeling in the back of his mind that he had forgotten something. Turning back to his meal Harry pondered the events of this morning, the memory of Isshin telling him what had happened somehow seemed so surreal. It was as if a part of him was fighting against his own memories. But that was impossible right? "Are you okay Ichigo? You really should eat. It looks like your nightmare really upset you."

"Yea.. I…I think it did." Replied Ichigo as he to took a seat at the table. Why was everyone talking about a truck? Was this how the shinigami cleaned up? Did that mean that Rukia had left for soul society? He shook his head. Whatever had happened it was over.

"Hey Ichigo you looking forward to school today?" Asked Harry, he was always curious as to what Ichigo's high school was like, plus right now it looked as if his boy friend needed a big distraction.

Harry yawned and stretched as he headed across the road towards his and his Dad's place. Suddenly he saw in his mind clear as day a large black arm that was heading towards him, he quickly raised his arms to cross in front of his face for a shield. It was only after the image faded from his sight that he realised it hadn't been real. But where had that memory come from? He wished his Dad was home, then he at lest would have someone to talk about it to. Taking out his key Harry quietly opened the front door and removed his shoes. After dumping his overnight bag on the floor he made his way towards the kitchen. However just as he was passing the lounge he was grabbed into a big hug and crushed against a person. By the smell Harry could tell it was his Dad.

"Dad… Can't breathe!" Gasped Harry desperately trying to gain the much-needed oxygen. He gave a relieved sigh when his dad loosened his grip slightly but did not let go fully.

"I just heard about the Truck a few of the neighbours talking about it! I was about to rush over there to see how you were. You're not hurt are you!" Asked Sirius as he frankly looked over his son for an injury.

Harry tilted his head slightly and bit his lower lip, he could tell from studying his dad that Sirius had been close to crying. Stupid people properly forgot to mention that no one had been hurt.

"I'm okay I swear, no one was hurt at all. In fact we all slept though it…"Trailed off Harry frowning. Every time he thought about it the less and less it seemed real.

Sirius blinked at his comment. " You all slept threw a giant truck smashing into the kitchen below you.. All of you?" Replied a baffled Sirius.

Harry bit his lip and looked at his puzzled Dad. Should he share with Sirius his nagging feelings He was sure they were nothing.

" What is it kido? Clearly something's bothering you." Said Sirius and he stared Harry towards the couch to sit down, once he had Harry seated he himself sat down.

"I'm sure its nothing Dad." Replied Harry giving his Dad a smile. It was nice having someone worry about him, the Dursley's never had. He just wished Sirius wouldn't get so worked up; it made him feel slightly guilty.

"Even if its nothing it wouldn't hurt to get it off your mind, I'm all ears." Replied Sirius as he waved his wand. Immediately a tray with a silver teapot and two china teacups floated into the room. As Sirius waited for Harry to talk the teapot went ahead and poured two cups of tea.

With only a small look at the teapot Harry decided to tell Sirius. " It's just the more and more I think about what happened last night, or at lest what I think happened, or what I was told anyway. The more and more it seems even less real, almost like a dream. And before while I was crossing the road I thought I got a flash of something big and black in my memories. For a moment I thought it was even real. And Dad what are you doing back anyway, I thought you were in Britain for a week?"

Harry watched as his dad leaned back against the couch. "To tell the truth kiddo I flooed to Britten and all the things I needed to do were over in only just over a few hours, then I flooed back. I was going to take the plane, but I was worried about leaving you along for such a long period of time. What if that orange hair delinquent had tried something!" Said Sirius glaring out the window at the clinic across the road.

"Dad really Ichigo isn't like that, he would never. Plus you liked him well enough when you agreed to let me stay." Replied Harry rolling his eyes at his Dad's pout, which had just formed.

"That's was before I realised you would be alone in a room with him at his mercy!" Cried Sirius.

"Dad…. I'm not a weak person you know, if he had tried something I would have hexed him. Plus I told you he's not like that. Anyway we are getting off topic." Replied Harry with a roll of his eyes. His Dads mood swings were a fairly common thing. "So what are you going to say when people see you back so soon, and what about my memories of last night?"

"Well I'll just say that by the time I got to the airport I had already managed to get everything sorted over the phone so simply headed back, by the way turns out that Dumbledore had removed a few heirlooms, but no worries the goblins assured me they will get them all back so we don't need to worry about it. As for the memories… well it kind of sounds as if yours have been messed with. Not whipped totally per sae, more changed. And from the glimpses of weird things you are getting I'm guessing that your magic is trying to right them, which happens occasionally. So they should come back in time if that's the case. I'm more worried about if that is true as to who was messing with your memories to begin with. I know it's not any of the Kurosaki's, as far as I know they are human. Have you meet someone new lately?" Asked Sirius as he leaned forward to get a cup of tea. Taking a sip Sirius sighed in satisfaction as the hot liquor smoothly slid don his throat.

Harry frowned and looked out the window towards Ichigo's house, it wouldn't hurt to think over what had happed yesterday for a clue so he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He mentally went over everyone he had come in contact with yesterday, he didn't think there was anyone too note worthy during the day.

Harry snuggled back into the couch, leaning slightly on his Dad's side for comfort. Perhaps he had meet someone at night? But no that wasn't possible he had been in the Kurosaki's house then. Harry decided to look over his memories of last night before he went to sleep anyway, just to make sure he hadn't missed some kind of detail.

He had gotten to the point were he and Ichigo had been playing cards right before bed when suddenly he got a flash of a girls face, before he could really get a decent grasp of her facial details, the memory was gone. And after that all he remembered was going to sleep. Something, which seemed more of a dream then anything.

Opening his eyes Harry looked up at his Dad who was watching him with curious eyes while drinking his tea.

"Well kiddo?" Asked Sirius.

"I think I maybe meet a girl? I don't know Dad." Replied Harry with a sigh. With slightly unsteady hands Harry reached out towards his own cup of tea, and after giving it a slight warming spell that Sirius had taught him the other day, he took a sip. "She didn't seem like a witch either, or at least that's the feeling I got."

"Mmmm well I would definitely say someone's changed your memories. I guess the best we can hope for is they come back soon so we can figure out what's going on." Said Sirius.

Sirius wrapped an arm around his son and pulled him closer to him. " I just hope that whatever has been covered isn't something that hurt you."

Harry smiled and snuggled into his Dad's side taking another sip of his tea. "I'm sure I wasn't hurt Dad, or at least not badly. After all magic can't heal the really bad injuries this fast."

Sirius nodded and once more hugged Harry. " I'm sure you're right, still it bothers me. It is after all illegal to mess with another person's memories."

Nodding back Harry yawned softly and stood up. " Well I better go do my homework that I had put off, honestly Dad some times your worse then McGonagall in that department. Will we have class today?" Asked Harry as he paused at the doorway to the hall.

Sirius gave his son a mock hurt look and placed his hand over his heart. " My darling son how you wound me! No one can be as bad as McGonagall!" Said Sirius as he stood up, smiling the whole time. " As for class, we don't have to today if you don't want to."

"I think I do, I think… well I think I would like to get my mind off last night that's all. At least for part of the day." Replied Harry.

Sirius watched as Harry drifted off into his own thoughts and frowned. He was going to kill whoever had messed with his son's memories. Slowly and painfully. After all whoever did it clearly wasn't a good person, otherwise they would never have even considered messing around in someone's head to begin with.

Later that afternoon after Harry had finished his homework and covered the days course work with Sirius, he decided to head towards a local park in the hope that the tranquil feeling of nature would help ease his suppressed memories back to the surface. So after packing himself a light afternoon snack, containing fruit salad and two pineapple and cheese sandwiches. Both sealed in a multi compartment bento box. And saying goodbye to his Dad, who was laying in the backyard looking pensive, no doubt also thinking on what could have happened last night. Harry finally headed out the door and down the street to the park.

Just as Harry was nearing the green patch of grass a loud roaring sound pierced the air. Harry froze with shock at the sound, why did it sound so familiar? He had to find out, taking a deep breath and preparing himself Harry took a step forward.

"Ahhhh!" Yelled a child as it suddenly appeared out of nowhere and run past Harry.

Harry blinked and turned to look where the child had run, but already he was gone. Was it possible for a child to run so fast?

Harry shook his head and adjusted his shoulder bag one last time. He couldn't turn back; he had to know what made that sound, even though every last fibre in his body was screaming at him to run just as the kid had. He knew it couldn't be safe, but at the same time he was sure that he had heard that sound before, maybe it was the key to unlocking his real memoires of last night.

With determined steps Harry Black made his way into the park.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry walked deeper into the park. So far he hadn't run into anything. Maybe he had been imagining things before? But really why would his mind imagine a little kid running scared? And he was sure that sound was something he had heard before.

With a shrug Harry continued to walk. Maybe he was hearing things? After walking only a few more metres Harry came to a nice little clearing that would be perfect for his picnic lunch. With a grin he flopped down on the grass, wincing slightly as a few rocks dug in, he wriggled to get more comfortable. Harry couldn't help but think that maybe it would have been a smart idea to bring a blanket to sit on.

With a glance at his watch to make sure that it was indeed lunchtime, Harry pulled out his cell phone he had got the other day. He still wasn't all to sure how to use it very well, but as the only people he contacted on it were Ichigo and Sirius it didn't matter all too much. Flipping his phone open Harry went to work at sending off a small message to Ichigo.

Hey its me :D I'm Having lunch at the park Hope your having a good day. Love Harry xoxox

After flipping his cell closed again and slipping it into his pocket once more Harry pulled out his bento box and shivered. For some reason a feeling of utter dread just came over him, Harry felt as if every muscle in his body was coiled to spring into action. Looking around him quickly Harry saw that he was alone. But he couldn't shake the feeling that something was in the park with him.

Harry bit his lower lip and thought about it all for 2 seconds before he replaced his bento box and stood to leave. He was sure there were many other places to eat that didn't give him the hebi jebies.

Harry only managed to take a single step before his phone gave off a beep, taking it out he flipped it open and smiled when he saw it was a reply from Ichigo.

What park?!?!?!

Blinking Harry stared at his cell in confusion. What did it matter what park? And while Ichigo never really wrote large replies, that was short even for him. Huffing lightly Harry wrote his reply.

What does it matter? You can't get away from school in time can you?

Just as he was putting his cell away once more, Harry heard it. A horrible loud sound like something out of a nightmare.

An image of a large black shape and the sound of a similar sound penetrated his mind for only a second.

Last night, he was sure he had heard a sound like that last night. Turning as fast as he could on the spot Harry once more looked around the park. It didn't take long for Harry to find the source of the noise, for one it was huge and for another it was coming straight at him cackling like a hyena.

"Food…" It whispered in a ghastly voice.

Harry gulped and roamed his eyes over the monster form, six legs, one thorax kind of body, and a weird head, which looked like it was covered in a mask. It reminded Harry of a large insect, maybe if he used a spell on the underside of it then? But before he had a chance to pull out his wand, the thing got close enough to shoot out one of its legs towards Harry. Gulping Harry rolled to the side with speed he didn't know he possessed. Whipping out his wand Harry pointed to towards the creature, only to be forced to roll to the other side as the thing attacked again. It was clear to Harry that he wasn't going to have enough time to shoot off a spell unless…

With a muttered prayer to Merlin Harry ran forward towards the monster, the large thing seeing its meal actually run towards it and not from it paused in confusion, which was all Harry needed. With a jump Harry threw himself froward onto the ground and slid under the thing, quickly turning around on this back he pointed his wand straight up towards the thing's body. Wasting no more time Harry let lose the first spell that popped into his head.

"Diffindo!" He shouted.

While only meant to be a mild cutting charm (am I right or wrong? Meh who cares lol) The sheer force Harry had put behind the spell sent it flying through the monster above him, and in no time at all the thing fell in two different parts.

Harry carefully stood and brushed off some dirt, couching down again Harry gave the weird thing a poke with his wand. He had never seen anything like it before.

Harry gave a startled yelp when the thing started to disintegrate right before his eyes. Mere moments later it was gone, if not for the fact there were large holes in the ground were it had stood you wouldn't have been able to tell it had ever been there.

"Harry!!!! Wha…Did…What the hell!!!!"

Harry spun around to see his boyfriend standing there starting at him in utter shock.

" Ichigo! When did you get here? O crap o crap you saw didn't you! I can explain really!" Said Harry hurrying over to Ichigo who was still standing still staring at him with wide eyes. " You see I'm…. " Harry blinked and frowned as he took in his boyfriend's clothes, he was wearing a black kimono and holy heck was that one large sword he had strapped to his back. Harry was sure he had seen something like that not long ago. "Ichigo what are you wearing?

"Huh? " Ichigo blinked and looked down at himself. "Well there was a play at school… Hey stop changing the subject." Replied Ichigo slightly hysterically, after all it wasn't everyday that you saw your boyfriend cut a hollow in half.

"Ichigo you're a terrible liar…" Said Harry trailing off as he saw a girl run around the corner behind Ichigo, she was wearing the uniform of Ichigo's school.

"Did you kill it Ichigo It shouldn't have been…" The girl trailed off as well as she saw Harry standing there before the orange haired teen.

"Hahaha Ichigo your acting still needs work if you want to get that part in the school play." The girl suddenly said loudly and uneasily.

Harry frowned and crossed his arms, he knew now that something had messed with his memories, and while he still couldn't access them properly he knew he had seen this weird girl the night before.

"Ichigo can you come around to my place after school?" Asked Harry glancing up at his boyfriend while giving him a meaningful stare.

" Ummmm sure." Replied Ichigo who was still staring at Harry slightly.

Harry smiled and leaned forward to wrap his arms around Ichigo's neck, he smiled wider as he saw his boyfriend blush. It was so easy to make the orange haired teens cheeks redden, his dad had taken to trying every time Ichigo came for a visit.

"Thanks Ichigo, I'll see you later then." Said Harry as he tilted his head and kissed Ichigo lightly. Just as he felt Ichigo kiss back Harry pulled away and smiled again.

" Bye then!" Harry waved and turned to run off before Ichigo could stop him and ask questions, because he wasn't even sure what he was going to say yet. He had to get home to talk to Sirius.

"Sirius! Sirius!" Yelled Harry as he bowled into the living room.

Sirius blinked and jumped up from the couch he had been siting on. "Where's the fire!" He asked.

"There was this thing, big ugly thingy! And it was attacking me so its only natural that I had to defend myself right? But Ichigo saw Dad! He saw! Well I'm not too sure what it is he saw but he must have seen something because he was looking at me weird. Dad what if he thinks I'm a freak and breaks up with me what if.." Harry trailed off to take a deep breath, but before he could launch back into his scared rambling his Dad had pulled him down onto the couch.

"Clam down Harry, now tell me everything that happened okay?" said Sirius as he stroked his sons back to clam him.

"Well you know how I went out to have lunch in the park well as I got to the edge of it this boy………

Sirius listened carefully to everything this son told him, he nodded in the appropriate places, and asked for elaboration at certain parts. Once Harry had finished his story Sirius sat there for a few moments thinking.

Harry looked up into his Dads face waiting for an explosion about using magic so carelessly in public. But it never came.

"Harry I'm pretty sure from what you have told me that thing was a hollow, we did briefly touch on the subject and I did give you a book to read on the topic." Said Sirius looking down at his son fondly. "But I guess with your new boyfriend you have been distracted a lot."

Harry blushed and buried his head into his Dad's shoulder. "Sorry dad, I'll read the book after I promise, but for now can you just tell me what a hollow is?"

Sirius nodded and squeezed his son gently to show him he wasn't mad. "Sure. A hollow is a - well a kind of evil spirit I guess, one that doesn't cross over. They eat and devour human souls of people who are dead, and alive even some times."

"Really? If that's the case how come we don't see more of them?" Asked Harry gazing up at his Dad curiously.

"Well that's cos where people go after they die, Soul Society, kind of have well… people kind of like Auours. They kill the hollows and pass on the good spirits." Replied Sirius scratching his head as he tried to remember more details.

" What if that's the case why are there so many ghosts around Hogwart's?" Asked Harry frowning.

"Ah, that's cos we wizards and witches don't need a Shinigami to pass over. A Shinigami is pretty much what we think reapers are like, well kind off. Man I'm not doing to good explaining here. To tell you the truth wizards and Shinigami don't really get along all to well. I think there's been a few clashes to but not too many. What I want to know is where was the Shinigami that's responsible for this town while you were being attacked. See Soul society normally places a Shinigami at each town, especially the highly populated ones." Said Sirius running a hand through his hair, his eyes suddenly got wide and he jumped up dislodging Harry in the process. " That's it! That's what happened to your memories! Clearly last night something went wrong with a hollow and the local Shinigami used one of their things to change your memories. Must be a bloody stupid one to if they were dumb enough to mess with a wizard."

Harry frowned again thinking.

" I guess that could have happened, maybe they didn't know I was a wizard? After all I was with the Kurosaki's" Said Harry.

" Mmm I guess that's true, but either way there's no quick fix for it I'm afraid, you'll just have to wait until your magic rights things." Replied Sirius sitting down again.

Harry sighed and looked at the clock on the wall, his talk with Sirius had taken longer than he thought it would have. Ichigo would be home form school soon. Turning his head he looked out the front window at his boyfriends house.

"Dad, do you think I'll get in trouble for telling Ichigo?" Asked Harry.

"Na I don't think so, the Japanese are far more relaxed with this kind of thing, don't get me wrong they still don't want people telling. But since you where defending yourself and he saw it I'm sure it will be fine. They don't go around wiping memories willy nilly over here" Said Sirius grinning, he reached over and ruffled Harry's hair. " But to be on the safe side lets just not tell anyone else okay?"

"Sure Dad." Replied Harry still starring off out the window. When Ichigo did come over he was going to have to make sure he also got answers. Because he was pretty sure that Ichigo knew more than he was letting on about last night, not to mention the lie at the park about his get up.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry bit his lower lip for what seemed the hundredth time since he had entered his room. He had gone there straight after his short talk with his Dad, he had wanted to clear his head a little to try to think of what he was going to say before Ichigo arrived. Yet all he had managed to do so far was wear down the patch of carpet in front of his window thanks to his nervous pacing, as he tried to formulate another plan on how to break the news to his boyfriend. He once again found himself drawn over to the curtains and as soon as he was in front of the large window he nervously pulled back the net curtains, and with a only quick glance outside he let them fall back into place.

Harry sighed and took a deep breath, running one hand through his eternally messy raven hair as he walked briskly over to his bed and sat down.

"Now's not the time to get worked up Harry, so what if his school's been out for over an hour, it doesn't mean anything." He muttered quietly to himself. Not that it helped much, this whole thing was setting him on edge, he couldn't help but think Ichigo would think him a freak, and then what if he wanted to break up?

"Harry! I'm popping out for a bit to get takeaways for dinner! Back later! Love ya kiddo!" Came his Dad's sudden and loud voice from outside his door. Before Harry could reply he heard his dad's loud footsteps as he practically ran from his sons door.

Harry blinked and turned to look at the clock on his wall, it wasn't dinner time yet... He couldn't help but smile, looks like his dad was being considerate and letting him and Ichigo have the house for their talk, he frowned again and flicked his eyes to his window temped to check the street again for any sign of his orange haired boyfriend.

Before he had a chance to think on it further the doorbell rang. Startled Harry jumped to his feet, his hand going to his pocked to grasp his wand. He stood there his fingers curled tightly around polished wood he knew so well before a second buzz sounded loudly once more. Harry shock his head and let go of his wand feeling foolish, it was just the doorbell. The Hollow from before must have shaken him more then he had realized.

Without thinking on the subject further he headed out his room and towards the front door, it was only as he was about to reach for the door handle that he remember just who it was he was expecting, with a nervous gulp Harry pulled back at the last minute and straightened his clothes as best he could. Taking his time he placed his hand on the doorknob and counted to ten to get his breathing under control, then before he lost his nerve altogether Harry pulled the front door open.

What greeted him wasn't lovely orange spiked hair and Japanese school uniform, in fact what greeted him didn't look remotely like his boyfriend.

" Afternoon sir! I have a parcel here for you, I just need you to sign here." Said a cheerful delivery man, pointing to a sheet of paper.

Harry blinked stupidly at the guy standing on his doorstep. It was like he was staring at a foreign life form, bight yellow hair, bright purple company tee shirt, bright green shorts and white gym shoes and a bright orange canvas bag slung over his shoulder. So stunned as he was Harry could only muster a single word.

"Ehh?"

"Sign here please sir" Repeated the delivery man once more pointing to his sheet of paper, this time also offering a pen.

Harry quickly took the offered pen and signed his name on the dotted line. As soon as he was finished a small brown parcel was placed in his hands and the delivery man was off. Harry looked down at the return address noticing the name of a TV shopping channel he had caught his Dad watching a few times, curious as to what was inside, but never rude enough to open other peoples mail, Harry gave it a little shake.

"Harry?"

At the sound of his name being called Harry's head flew up faster then he thought humanly possible to stare at Ichigo who was just reaching for the gate latch.

"Are you out? You were kind of spaced out? If its 'cos I'm late I'm sorry my friends held me back at school." Said Ichigo nervously rubbing the back of his head.

Harry narrowed his eyes at Ichigo, the orange hair teen was a terrible liar, letting out a long breath Harry turned around and walked back inside, leaving the door open as he did, he knew he was being a little rude but he was a little bit upset at how long Ichigo had kept him waiting, after all they both knew this was going to be an important conversation right?

He paused when he realised Ichigo wasn't following, turning his head slightly he gave a nervous smile to his now frowning boyfriend.

"Come on into the lounge I think this is a conversion better had sitting down." Having said his piece Harry continued on his way to the living room.

Ichigo swiftly followed dumping his school bag onto the wooden floor of the hallway as soon as he had closed the door firmly. Taking a brief minute to compose himself the best he could and failing miserably Ichigo followed Harry into the lounge.

Once Harry and Ichigo had taken a seat on the couch, one seat cushion between them the two teens stared at the carpet, a bundle of nerves. After a few moments they started taking small glances at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking neither one wanting to be the first to break the silence.

Ichigo coughed and rubbed the back of his head nervously again, he had no clue what to say, how the hell was he to ask what happened at the park when he wasn't even sure himself?

Both teens took a deep breath and turned to each other at the same time.

"What happened last night at your place?" Said Harry wide eyed at the same time Ichigo said, "What happened at the park today?"

Both teens laughed nervously together and turned away to stare at the carpet in silence again.

Harry glanced at Ichigo from the corner of his eyes, this was stupid, delaying it would only make this harder to talk about he was sure. Taking a deep breath and rubbing his left arm in a nervous habit that he was picking up Harry once more turned to Ichigo.

"I think its only fair we start this conversion off with what happened last night at your place, I know for a fact something is wrong with my memory and from what I can gather with how you acted this morning you know exactly what went down, and I doubt it was a truck." Said Harry, who refused to take his eyes off Ichigo, determined to get his answers.

Giving a startled jolt Ichigo turned to face his boyfriend, he had not been expecting that question at all, after all Rukia had said no one would remember a thing about what really happened. He rubbed the back of his head once more ( I swear he's going to go bald in this chapter if he doesn't stop that . ) and forced a loud fake laugh out.

"Ha ha ha Harry you're funny, I have no clue what you're taking about..." Ichigo trailed off still laughing.

Harry narrowed his eyes, he didn't get why Ichigo even tried, a 5 year old could have told he was lying.

"Please Ichigo, don't you think I deserve to know the truth if it involved me to begin with?" Asked Harry , trying hard not to sound too pleading.

Ichigo frowned and lowered his arm turning to look once more at Harry. He did have a point, plus Harry had been the one to believe Rukia was who she said she was first. So he doubted the teen would call flip out on him, at least he didn't think so.

"Okay, it would be easier to show you but I need Rukia for that so I gue.."

"Rukia? Who's that and why do I get the feeling I've heard that name before?" Asked Harry puzzled slightly, was it the girl he kept thinking he saw out the corner of his eye when he blinked?

"She's arrr" Ichigo rubbed his hair again and breathed deeply. " I'll get there k? I guess I should start from the beginning..."

Roughly an hour later Ichigo finally wrapped up his story, once he had started to tell it, right from the point were they had been playing fish is his room on the floor. After that it all just flowed so easy. He even went on to tell Harry how Rukia had showed up at school and had this freaky glove thing that she used to pull his soul out of his body.

Throughout the telling of Ichigo's story Harry had sat quietly, the only response he gave had been the widening of his eyes when he heard how he and Ichigo's family had been attacked and his small gasp when he heard how Ichigo had been given his powers. Afterwards they sat there in silence for a few more minutes, Harry honestly had no idea what to say.

"So yea that's what happened, gee I don't know if ya believe me, wouldn't blame you if you didn't but ahh its the truth okay?" Said Ichigo Leaning back against the couch, he felt better it was now all out in the open weather Harry believed him or not.

Harry looked at the ceiling and tilted his head slightly as he tired once more to think about that night, he frowned as again all he caught was glimpses, however what he did catch matched up with what Ichigo had been saying, it wasn't that he doubted him, it was just a pain not to be able to remember something that happened to himself. He really needed to go home and read those books his Dad had given him.

"It makes sense.. But Ichigo.." Harry locked eyes with his boyfriend his eyes narrowed, in one swift movement he whacked Ichigo lightly around the head.

"That's for letting some random chick you just meet stab you with a sword! What if you had died instead! Ahh" It was Harry's turn to rub his head to try to calm himself down. " I get why you did it and I get you would probably do the same if you had to do it again, I would to if I had been in your position, but you could have died, we all could have..." Harry trailed off paling, if it hadn't been for Ichigo and that Rukia chick all of Ichigo's family could have died, him included, what was the point in having magic if he was useless to protect people he had come to care about?

Ichigo seeing Harry pale so drastically reached out and grabbed his hand. Giving it a light squeeze, causing Harry to give him a small smile, but hey a smile was a smile.

"It's ok because we didn't, its true we could have but it all worked out in the end, and I promise I wont let hollows hurt you or my family again." Proclaimed Ichigo as he clasped both of Harry's hands together in his.

Harry frowned not sure how to take Ichigo's sudden promise, he could tell nothing he could say would sway Ichigo, but things like that did work both ways.

"If you get to protect me then I get to protect you too its a two way street" replied Harry nodding as he did so, he ignored the frown that formed on Ichigo's face.

"Harry I don't think..."

"I'm a wizard Ichigo" Stated Harry before he lost his nerve.

"A wizard...?" Ichigo blinked. "Err your having me on right? I mean a wizard? Like in Lord of the rings or something...?"

Harry sighed and pulled his hands free of his boyfriend's, he calmly reached into his pocket and pulled out his wand, pointing it at the coffee table in front of them he preformed the standard swish and flip movement combined with the incantation

"Wingardium leviosa"

Slowly yet steadily the coffee table rose into the air. Hearing Ichigo gasp in surprise Harry smiled, and to make sure that Ichigo knew there was no tricks in involved he began moving the table in ways around the room that wires would never have allowed.

"Its...its... you...YOU'RE A WIZARD!" Shouted Ichigo unable to hold in his amazement he had jumped up and was pointing at Harry with a shaking arm. He was to put it simply struck dumb.

Harry gave a small uncertain smile towards Ichigo and put the table back down, before he stood up from the couch and went to stand before the orange haired teen.

"that's why I was able to do what I did in the park, its was a cutting spell not this one of course but yea... there you have it." Harry bit his lower lip for a second. "You don't think I'm a freak do you?" He looked up at Ichigo through his lashes unable to make proper eye contact. The next thing Harry knew he felt warm powerful arms wrap around him.

"I could never think that of you Harry, your my boyfriend and if you can accept I'm a shinigami now well a substitute one then I can accept you're a wizard."


	7. Chapter 7

While only a few minutes had passed since they had taken each other in their arms, it seemed like a lifetime to the teens, who while pressed up against each other felt safe and loved. It was an odd sensation for them as neither one was really used to hugs with their families, Ichigo who never really saw the need for displays like this, and Harry who thanks to his relatives never had a chance to get used to positive touching (errr...meh? .).

In the end though they did pull part, both blushing slightly. Ichigo stepped back and coughed slightly trying to think of what to say next, now that the moment they had just shared was over he wasn't entirely sure where to go from here. After all it wasn't everyday that you found out your boyfriend was a wizard, not to mention he still wasn't used to his own new powers.

Harry tilted his head and looked over the orange haired teen who was now sporting a slight frown, he couldn't help but think that the frown was slightly cute.

"Soooo..." Said Harry moving back over to the couch and sitting down softly. "What now?"

Ichigo swiftly moved and sat beside him wrapping an arm around Harry's shoulders. While neither teen was willing to read too much into it, deep deep down in their subconscious they admitted to themselves that they liked touching, whether it was hugs or just holding hands.

Harry leaned into his boyfriends side and let out a contented sigh, he then reached out and grasped Ichigo's other hand in his, briefly marvelling at the size difference, he was after all rather short and small for is age, Ichigo being the opposite was rather well built and tall for his.

"How about you go home and get dressed then come back over and we can watch a movie since you have no school tomorrow? You haven't seen Avatar yet have you?" Asked Harry glancing upwards to catch Ichigo's eyes. " You can't go wrong with that movie I swear!" He said beaming at the confused face that met his.

"No idea what that is, but it sounds like a plan, I guess I'll see you in a bit then." Replied Ichigo, giving into temptation and placing a light kiss on Harry forehead. Before pulling back looking shocked with himself for being so bold.

The teens untangled themselves from each others side blushing like mad and unable to make eye contact.

"Errr... right then I'll leave the door unlocked for you and I'll go and set up my room for the DVD" muttered Harry, who couldn't seem to shake the silly smile off his face. Since it wasn't that often that Ichigo was the first to make a move.

"Right" nodded Ichigo who still sported a small blush as he made his way into the Black's hallway to pick up his school bag. Once it was securely hanging over his shoulder he made his way outside, turning to look at Harry briefly before closing the door behind him.

The door closed with a small click and Harry let out a huge relieved sigh as he felt all of his misguided thoughts as to Ichigo's reaction leave, giving him peace of mind for the first time all day.

Turning to head into the kitchen to make snacks for the evening Harry couldn't help but glance fondly out the window.

" It was weird, but I did enjoy it." Said Ichigo as he and Harry walked down the street, they had enjoyed the movie last night greatly, even if in the end it had turned into a bit of a circus .

Somehow they had ended up watching the movie with all of their family, neither really could figure out how it had happened. One minute they were alone snuggling up about to press play and the next they were surrounded by Ichigo's sisters, their fathers arriving shortly after with large bowls of popcorn.

"Well we didn't get to spend the time alone that we wanted but I guess I didn't mind that much, after all your family's pretty great." Said Harry as he grinned up at Ichigo, he had enjoyed his time with the Kurosaki's. But he vowed to get Ichigo and him some alone time, after all he had tons of questions to ask still, and he was sure Ichigo had a lot to ask him as well.

Harry patted his canvas shoulder bag fondly, in which was one of the books his Dad and given him on Shinigami he had slipped it in his bag before he headed out this morning, he planned on reading it the first opportunity he got.

Ichigo suddenly stopped and turned his head to the side to look over his shoulder, seeing a small girl following them with a look or pure consternation on her face, Ichigo gulped and frowned. He had no desire to talk to her right now.

"Are you all right Ichigo? You don't look too well you sure you still want to go out for breakfast?" Asked Harry turning to look at what ever it was that had caught Ichigo's attention.

"Ahh I'm fine just really hungry! Hahaha!" Laughed Ichigo nervously, a moment later he grabbed Harry's hand ignoring the spark of warmth the action caused in his chest and started dragging Harry down the road towards the small restaurant they had agreed upon over the phone this morning.

"Eh! Ichigo not so fast!" Yelled Harry as he struggled to keep up with the furious pace his boyfriend was setting.

Caught up as they were running both of them missed the girls eyes narrowing with determination.

5 minutes later found the two boys leaning up against the side wall of a building taking a few moments to recover for their sprint.

"Gee Ichi...go wh...at was... the ru...sh?" Asked Harry taking deep breaths in order to stop his lungs from burning, he hadn't run that fast or that long in a while.

Ichigo groaned and stretched, his breathing already coming under control, he then wasted no time looking over to Harry to make sure he was all right before making his way towards the front of the building so he could peer down the street they had just come from.

What greeted him was nothing out of the ordinary, just a plain quiet street, a few families on early morning walks, a couple of stray cats darting across the road. No little girl in a dress at all. Ichigo sighed in relief having achieved escape.

"Nothing nothing." Replied Ichigo confident he had lost the girl for now. He turned around to help Harry only to see his boyfriend standing there arms folded and eyes narrowed.

"Some how I just don't believe you, what was it that you saw that made you run like you had a dragon close on your heels?" Asked Harry rather peeved off that Ichigo had dragged him down the street like that.

He rubbed is wrist lightly as he waited for his boyfriend to answer. "I'm waiting..." Said Harry.

Ichigo gulped and bowed very slightly.

"I'm sorry for pulling you behind me like that, can we just have breakfast then I'll explain?" Asked Ichigo coming out of his bow looking up at the sky blushing slightly. " I just don't want our breakfast together ruined before it even starts." Muttered Ichigo quietly.

Harry couldn't help but smile at the last comment, deciding to forgive his boyfriend for now, at least till he had his fill of food. He walked over to Ichigo and grabbed his hand pulling him around the corner and towards the restaurant only a few buildings down.

"Ahh kk I'll forgive you for now but I'm going to get my answer once we have eaten." Stated Harry with a gleam of determination in his eyes.

The teens walked a few meters in silence, both glowing slightly at the feel of the others hand in his. A silence that was shattered when Ichigo remembered something Harry had spoken of only minutes before.

"What do you mean as if a dragon was on my heals? Isn't it normally if a dog or something..?"Asked Ichigo confused as to the wording Harry had chosen. He frowned slightly as Harry chuckled and turned towards him grinning like a loon.

"O my dear Ichigo, if wizards and shinigami are real is it that hard to believe other things are as well?" Asked Harry as they come to a stop in front of the restaurant, he grinned wider at the stupefied look on Ichigo face and turned to go inside knowing that the other teen would follow after he had kicked started his brain. After all it wasn't every day a person was told dragons did in fact exist.

Across the street in the safety of a luscious green tree sat the little girl that Ichigo had been trying feverishly to outrun and lose track of. She watched as the two boys entered the food establishment and took seats near the window.

Ignoring them for now she looked down at her cell phone, happy to see there was no hollows about that needed dealing with, she would let Ichigo have his breakfast in peace, but as soon as it was over or as soon as he was needed she would be there.

Closing her phone she once more focused her attention on the boys in the window, they were laughing and joking with each other, both sporting smiles. It was clear they were enjoying their time together.

Taking out a manga she had brought just this morning the girl settled down to wait.

All to soon Harry and Ichigo had finished their breakfast, Harry had found himself quite surprised by what foods were considered Breakfast food in Japan but had thoroughly enjoyed his meal none the less.

Harry reached out for his tea cup and ran his hands over the warm porcelain wishing that this moment would stretch on for ever. The pleasant feeling of eating a meal with a person you cared for was great, for a fleeting moment he wished that Ichigo's family and his dad could have joined them as well. But it the thought was gone almost before it fully formed, alone time with Ichigo was still better.

During their breakfast they had talked about their past, Ichigo had the easiest time there. Then it came to Harry telling his, he did so as best he could, manly with foot notes, he had glossed over his time with the Dursly's and had tried to put a positive spin on this time at Hogwart's the best he could. Ichigo how ever seemed to think his old school was insane and should have been shut down for child endangerment.

They had yet to breech the subject of Ichigo's little panic attack this morning.

"Sooo..." Said Harry looking out the window, as if he would find all his answers. "What happened this morning?" He took a sip of his tea and glanced over at Ichigo waiting.

Ichigo took a deep breath and ran his hand through is hair.

"Rukia, I didn't want her hounding us." replied Ichigo bluntly. Causing Harry to frown and lean forward slightly.

"Rukia as in the Shinigami that gave you powers? As in the shinigami that messed with my memory?" Replied Harry almost shouting towards the end.

Ichigo winced and made a shushing movement with his hand trying to get Harry to keep it down.

" Yea here.." He trailed off unsure what to make of the angry look on the raven hair teens face. Until then he hadn't known Harry could make such a scary face, Ichigo was surprised that the poor tea cup Harry was making the face to was still in one piece. Suddenly Harry glanced up at him with a smile, the kind of smile that made a man's flesh crawl.

"Well if that's the case lets go talk to her." Said Harry, in truth Harry didn't much want to talk to her as he did yell at her. How dare she change his memories like that, to top it off he had tons of questions he wanted to ask her. His hand reached in into his pocket to fiddle with his wand that he never went anywhere with out. He was normally a peaceful person but some times...

"I don't know were she's staying." Stated Ichigo thinking hard, he hadn't even thought to ask when he had left her at school the other day. So occupied with getting away from her and talking to Harry the thought hadn't even occurred to him.

Harry sighed and stood up shouldering his bag which had been under the table until now.

"Well never mind, if she wants to talk to you enough to seek you out once I'm sure she will find you again, we should probably head back anyway." Said Harry slightly disappointed his meeting with the shinigami was going to have to wait.

Once they had gotten everything of theirs and had paid for their meal at the counter the teens headed outside. They had just turned back towards their homes when a small girl stepped in front of them.

"Ichigo, we must talk."


	8. Chapter 8

And now:

Harry and Ichigo blinked simultaneously at the sudden appearance of the girl they had been talking about. It was as if she had popped out of thin air.

"Now Ichigo" Said the girl as she reached forward grabbing Ichigo's arm, and without a second thought to the boy standing next to him she starts dragging the orange haired teen down the street.

Harry narrowed his eyes and with his years of Quidditch honed reflex's his arm shot out and grabbed Ichigo's other arm forcing his boyfriend and the girl on the other side to stop moving.

"We do need to talk, just not you and Ichigo all of us" Hissed Harry, his glare fixed on the small girl. " So kindly unhand my boyfriend."

The strange girl dropped Ichigo's arm and tilted her head sideways glancing to and fro between the boys.

" Ah that explains many things." She nodded. " But I still will talk to Ichigo alone." As she finished talking she went to grab Ichigo's arm again.

Harry sighed and pulled his boyfriend back next to him before the Shinigami had a chance to grab hold of anything.

"I'm perfectly well aware that your not human you know." Said Harry as he gently let of of Ichigo's arm. " So we all need to talk together right Ichigo?" Asked Harry tilting his head up to look in his boyfriend's eye.

Ichigo nodded and slung an arm around Harry's small shoulders, he blushed slightly as he felt Harry snuggle in closer to his side. And while he wasn't used to physical affection like this in public he found himself not caring at all, after all hearing Harry's content little sigh at simply being held close by him made a warmth he would never get sick of spread across his chest.

"Harry's right we all need to talk together." Said Ichigo as he turned his full attention back to Rukia

"This doesn't concern him Ichigo I'm sure he can find his own way home, come we must talk its important." The girl crossed her arms and gave Ichigo a pointed look, it was clear to Harry she was starting to get fed up with Ichigo not doing what she wanted.

"You weren't listening before where you?" Asked Harry who smiled as sweetly as he could, unfortunately even his best effort did little to hide the fact that he was still glaring in Rukia's direction. " I said I knew you weren't human."

Rukia blinked a few times before she threw back her head and started laughing.

"fufufufufu... I don't know what your taking about, Ichigo must have been joking with you I'm guessing." Replied Rukia her eyes darting towards Ichigo, the look was clear 'play along and we will talk later'.

Ichigo sighed and went to draw breath to speak, he stopped however when he heard his little boyfriend let out what he could only describe as a hiss, glancing down he saw Harry's beautiful dark green eyes narrowed with annoyance. With a little shock Ichigo realised until now he had never really seen Harry even remotely angry.

"Look I'm a nice guy I don't think of myself as being nasty but you are wearing on my nerves, if you don't come with us to my place were we ALL can have a nice private talk, I can insure you shinigami that I will give in and curse you. And you cant hide the fact you're not human from me any less then you can the fact I know you played with my memories." After his small speech Harry reached up and grasped Ichigo's hand, the one that was draped over his shoulder. "Now please can we talk? I won't ask nicely again."

Ichigo coughed, lightly clearing his throat to break the sudden tension that had been raising as Harry spoke. " Going to his place sounds like a good idea Rukia, I'm sure we can all talk things over calmly once we get there right?" Asked Ichigo who just wished the shinigami would stop glaring daggers at his boyfriend.

Rukia nodded reluctantly, clearly peeved off at this turn of events she gestured towards the boys. " Please lead on then."

Harry nodded back and moved away from Ichigo's side taking care to keep their hands together, he still didn't trust that shinigami not to do something and disappear with Ichigo.

Harry gently placed the dark wooden tea tray onto the coffee table in the middle of the sitting room, on the couch sat Ichigo, and across from him Rukia sat on a arm chair Harry had moved over. With a small sigh he went about pouring the tea, as he handed the cups to his guests, he noticed just how nervous both were of the current situation. Ichigo griped his cup too tight and the girl shinigami eyed hers as if it were the worlds most deadly poison. Taking his own small white porcelain cup Harry moved around the table to sit himself next to the orange haired teen.

The three of them sat there, in silence for a good five minutes during which Harry had moved closer to Ichigo, so close in fact that their legs were pressed up against each other, not that either teen minded.

Glancing briefly around the room and thanking Merlin Sirius had been out when they had arrived Harry placed his cup down, it was time to talk.

"I'll be blunt, I know you're a shinigami, what you did that night to my memory never really fully.. well stuck, Ichigo filled me in on the rest so no point in denying it." Blurted out Harry, he had to get it out before all his confidence left him, the silence had been a tad too uncomfortable for his liking.

Rukia narrowed her eyes at Ichigo.

"It's not his fault, as I said I did remember parts myself." Continued Harry deciding that she didn't need to know just how little he really had remembered. " I then demanded an answer from Ichigo," Leaning forward ever so slightly Harry kept going, making sure he kept eye contact with Rukia the whole time. " I know there's no changing that and just for the record don't even think of trying that memory trick again, for one I doubt it will work properly again and two I have left several clues in several places you would never find so if it did happen it wouldn't be long before I got the picture again, plus" said Harry with a casual shrug of his shoulders reaching over and entwining his hand with Ichigo's. " Ichigo wouldn't let you get away with it."

" He's right Rukia, it's not something I can keep from him, it's hard enough hiding this from my family and friends, can you just let this go?" Asked Ichigo as he saw Rukia about to start ranting. " Just let me keep Harry in the loop, no one else, he wont tell anyone would you Harry?" Ichigo turned to his boyfriend his eyes pleading to just let this go as well, he didn't want a huge fight, not between the girl who helped save them all and his wonderful green eyed boy.

Harry nodded and smiled tightly at Rukia. "I'm not stupid I wouldn't tell a soul, it's not my secret and no one would believe me. Truthfully I don't care you're a shinigami, I only care about the fact you played with my memories, if you promise to never do that again then we're good."

Both boys could tell Rukia was deep in thought, she had brought her fist up under her chin and was leaning on.

"While I do not like this situation one bit I will let it go for now, but should you tell anyone or get in the way of the job me and Ichigo have to perform then I am not sure what will happen." Rukia frowned lightly at the small black haired boy, clearly she still wasn't too sure how to handle him knowing.

"Thank you, well now that's out of the way who wants cake?" Asked Harry cheerfully as he stood up, the mood was getting far too tense again for his liking.

"If its that orange chocolate cake you made the other day then you try and hold me back!" Replied Ichigo his eyes lightly up with the prospect of Harry's baking.

Harry hid a smile behind his hand as he noticed his boyfriend drool a bit, "And you Rukia?" He asked turning to the small girl. As far as he was concerned for the moment there was no troubles between them.

Rukia blinked and nodded.

"I will try this orange and chocolate cake Harry, thank you for offering."

Ichigo watched as Harry gathered up the tea service and left for the kitchen. Once he was sure that Harry was busy he turned back to Rukia.

"Thank you." He blurted, "For not making this hard, I know you didn't want anyone knowing, but Harry's..." Ichigo trailed off and shrugged kind of at a loss of words.

"I understand but I still don't like it."

30 minutes later found Harry and Ichigo seeing the shinigami off. It wasn't until the door closed that Harry pondered on where she was going to be staying in town, after all it wasn't like she knew anyone, was it?

Ichigo fell back on to the couch with a groan of pleasure, happy the talk was over and he and Harry were alone again. It wasn't that much later that Harry joined him curling up to his side.

"Want to crash here tonight? I'm sure Dad wont mind." He asked as he gently ran his fingers through Ichigo's fierce orange hair.

He was rewarded when Ichigo turned towards him and gave him a small smile, Harry grinned back in full force, it was moments like this, when they were alone and Ichigo smiled that it felt like they were the only two people in the world.

"Thanks it sounds like a good idea." Ichigo hesitated for a brief moment before leaning down and placing a small kiss on Harry's forehead, blushing hard Ichigo pulled back and looked at the ceiling, but not before he saw the breathtaking smile directed towards him.

"I'll just pop over to my place and get my school things for tomorrow and guess tell my old man, I wont be long." With that Ichigo stood up and stretched, completely unaware that he had shown part of his stomach to Harry, turning to leave he failed to notice the look Harry's eyes had taken.

Once Ichigo had left for his place Harry sighed and lay down on the couch letting out a happy moan, he had such a good looking boyfriend. Harry grinned like a loon thinking of the peak of flesh he had gotten. He was no were near ready to take their relationship any further than kissing and hugging, probably not for a few years, he doubted Ichigo was ready either, but hey that didn't mean he couldn't look and admire.

That night after Ichigo had come back with his things and Sirius had found his way home, after a wonderful cooked meal by Harry and a short film, neither boys even made it to bed. It was in fact Sirius who came down for a glass of water in the middle of the night and found his son and boyfriend curled up together on a blanket in front of the TV.

With a smile Sirius gently floated both boys up stairs to bed, in separate rooms of course.


	9. Chapter 9

When Harry woke the next day it was to the disoriented feeling one gets when waking up in a different place than you fell asleep. Blinking dazedly up at his ceiling Harry yawned loudly and rolled over onto his side to look at his digital alarm clock. The red numbers angrily flashed 6:21am at him. Rolling onto his back again Harry couldn't help but let a wide smile stretch over his face, he had no doubt it had been his father that had put him to bed, and he couldn't hide the nice feeling he got just thinking about it. It still amazed him that someone cared so much about him, enough even to stop him from having an uncomfortable sleep on the couch. With a start Harry realised what it must have looked like to his dad when he found them, cuddled up together on the couch, Harry blushed deeply as an image flashed in front of his minds eye.

Giving one last massive yawn which threatened to break his jaw Harry stumbled out of bed to get ready for the day, he figured since he was awake he might as well make Ichigo breakfast and prepare his lunch since he had stayed over on a school night. Harry paused as an odd notion hit him; sure he was willing to cook for his dad after all Sirius was a menace in the kitchen, and his father but another person? Harry had hated to cook for the Dursly's and he was a bit shocked to realise that he actually really rather enjoyed cooking for those he cared for. In a way he supposed he was actually grateful for the cooking skills his aunt Petunia had given him. Harry scowled at the wall, that had been the most bizarre thought he had even had, thankful of his aunt? Harry shuddered and decided not to think too deeply about it again and wondered off to his drawers to get his clothes ready for the day, once he had picked everything out he slipped into the hallway and headed off to have a shower.

15 minutes later Harry bounced into the kitchen, he couldn't help his happy mood, after everything that happened he was simply over the moon that he still had Ichigo as a boyfriend. Wasting no time Harry started bustling around the kitchen preparing breakfast, at the same time he put on rice and made a salad along with some tempura vegetables, he knew it wasn't the best bento into the world but he still wasn't all to used to Japanese cooking, maybe if he asked Yuzu nice enough she would give him more pointers and let him make their bento's once a week, after all practice makes perfect. With that in mind Harry continued with cooking.

It wasn't much longer before Ichigo stumbled down the stairs all dressed and ready for school, Harry had just finished in the kitchen and was setting 3 plates with eggs, toast and roast tomatoes. With a casual wave of his wand and a mutter incantation he set a warming charm over his dads meal, Sirius would doubtfully be in bed a another hour or so yet.

"Morning... umm what was that?" Asked Ichigo from the doorway a curious expression on his face as he eyed the plate intended for Harry's Dad.

"Oh a warming charm, so the meal doesn't get cold. Pretty handy right? "Replied Harry giving Ichigo a nervous smile, he wasn't quite sure how his boyfriend would take to him doing magic so casually while he was around, he bit his lip, and maybe he should have asked if he was okay with it first. He didn't want to make Ichigo uncomfortable.

"Yea I can see how that would be. " Nodded Ichigo giving his small boyfriend one of his rare smiles, he could tell Harry was nervous and he wanted to express that he was okay with Harry being himself. He was rewarded with a breathtaking smile.

"Magic is pretty awesome, anyway let's eat no point in waiting for Dad, plus you have school soon. " Said Harry as he picked up two of the plates and walked them over to the large bulky wooden table, after placing them down both he and Ichigo sat.

"Thank you for breakfast." Said Ichigo before he started digging in, it wasn't what he normally had in the mornings but it tasted great, the fact that the raven haired teen had made it for him didn't factor into to it at all... really.

Harry smiled and dug into his own breakfast and amused smile over his face at how fast Ichigo was scoffing his food. It was amazing the teen didn't choke.

After they had both eaten, Harry with Ichigo's help did the dishes the old fashioned non magic way, they both enjoyed the silent closeness, and once it was over Harry was disappointed that it was time for Ichigo to head off to school.

"I best be off then." Said Ichigo looking at the wall clock, if he left now he would just make it to school with minimal running. Ichigo stood in front of Harry for a second and shifted from foot to foot debating wither to kiss Harry goodbye or not.

"Wait before I forget!" Harry turned around and grabbed the bento box off the counter and thrush it into Ichigo arms before he lost the nerve. "I know its properly not as good as Yuzu's lunches but I thought I should make you something anyway since you know you stayed the night and I didn't want you to starve at school, I mean if you don't like it you can toss it and buy something I guess do you want money instead then or I could run to Yuzu and get something off her and..." Harry ranting was cut short as he felt Ichigo's arms wrap around him.

Ichigo chuckled lightly at just how cute Harry got when nervous, he gave harry a light squeeze and looked down into Harry's eyes.

"I'm sure I'll love it, you are a great cook after all." With a blush Ichigo leaned down and kissed the top of Harry's head. He wanted to say it didn't matter how it tasted he would eat it all just because it was Harry that cooked it, but he didn't get a chance to as Harry decided that it was a good time to kiss him properly.

~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~Time skip"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~

Once Ichigo had left Harry made his way back into his room, he had some free time before his dad rolled out of bed and he was determined to read up more about hallows and Shinigami, he didn't like the fact that he didn't know much about this new world his boyfriend had fallen into, what if Ichigo was in trouble and he couldn't help? Looking over his books Harry's eyes came to rest on one titled "Everything you need to know about muggle afterlife by Peter McGulich" eyeing the size of the damn old thing Harry couldn't help but let a little whimper out, it was huge! With a resigned sigh he grabbed hold of the book and headed towards the lounge, he might as well get comfy, it looked like it was going to be a long day.

2 hours later when Sirius finally appeared downstairs ready to face the day, he found his son sitting in a large overly stuffed lounge chair glaring at a book. Sirius shuddered and made his way into the kitchen looking for food, he was glad he wasn't the one Harry's look was aimed at. Finding his breakfast he turned back around to Harry.

"What did that book ever do to you?" Asked Sirius as he took the warming charm off his breakfast and made his way to the table. "If looks could kill that book would be a pile of ashes."

Harry made an annoyed sound in the back of his throat and looked up at his dad. "The author that wrote this book is so full of himself, I'll give it to him that his facts seem sound but omg he preens in this book worse than Lockhart, this book could have been half its size if he didn't prattle on about himself!" Replied Harry angrily as he closed the book, he had only gotten a few chapters in.

"Yea I know kiddo but it's still the best book out there on the subject, it's not a very popular area of study so no one else has ever really published anything to detail." Sirius said as he licked his plate clean ignoring the disgusted look Harry was giving him, he couldn't help it he loved food.

Harry glanced at the book again, it also didn't help that the book also had a very... well pureblood feel to it, the author sounded like he was talking about a bunch of unimportant bugs or something, he clearly thought himself and wizards in general above muggle's and Shinigami.

"Dad I think I'm going to head out for a bit clear my head and all that." Said Harry as he stood up placing the book carefully on the coffee table. "Did you want me to pick up anything while I'm out?"

Sirius thought hard for a minute and nodded grinning wildly. "How about some more of that awesome fizzy stuff? You mentioned there's other kinds other then coke the other day."

Harry snorted softly and rolled his eyes, figures. "Sure thing Dad, I'll see you later k? Try no tot blow the house up while I'm gone okay?"

"Hey I never!" Replied Sirius clutching his heart dramatically while giving his son a big pout.

Harry giggled lightly and hugged his Dad goodbye. "See ya!"

~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~" Time skip"~"~"~"~"~"~"~

By the time Harry had made it out of the local store with his Dad's fizzy and a few vegetables it was almost 1pm, looks like Dad and him were having a late lunch today.

Harry had only gotten half way home when he saw that Shinigami Rukia standing at a corner reading what appeared to be a manga. Squaring his shoulders and taking a deep breath Harry made his way towards her.

"Hey" He said quietly.

"Ah!" Yelled Rukia spinning to turn towards him.

"Sorry!" Replied Harry raising his hands, he hadn't meant to startle her. "I just thought I would come say hi and see how you were doing, are you settling in okay? It must be much different compared to soul society." Harry noticed she started to relax after he apologised, but at the end of his speech she was looking a little puzzled.

"It is nice of you to ask, since our first few meetings didn't go over so well I wasn't inspecting you to be so...kind." Said Rukia tilting her head at Harry.

Harry felt like he was some kind of bug under a microscope.

"Err that's okay, I mean I'm still not happy with what happened but at the same time I do understand why you did it, and I'm okay with putting the past behind us and trying to be friends, after all since you are teaching Ichigo and I'm Ichigo's boyfriend we will properly be seeing a lot of each other." Said Harry smiling at her softly, he really didn't want to be at odds with someone who was properly going to be featuring a lot in his life from now on, even if he was still feeling a little unsettled being around her after what she had done.

Rukia nodded. "We can try this friends thing, I would much rather not be at odds with you either."

Harry grinned back and went to say goodbye and head home when a strange thought crossed his mind, Rukia had only just been stranded here according to Ichigo so were was she staying? From what he knew she didn't have any of her powers yet so she was insensically a normal person with normal needs. Before his brain could think about it more his mouth blurted out "Where are you staying?"

Rukia blinked a few times and coughed. "Well at the moment I am a guest at a shop, but I'm hoping to find somewhere else tonight." She replied.

"Well I guess I'll see you later then..." Said Harry. "I really have to get back, I don't want Dad getting desperate enough to try and use the kitchen."

"Farewell" Replied Rukia turning back to her magna and walking off.

Harry watched her go until she had left his sight before he too turned to head home, but for the rest of the way he couldn't help shake the feeling that something was going to happen that he didn't like. That girl just gave him bad vibes.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry and his Dad ended up having a quite day at home; Sirius gave his son his daily lesson and assigned a wheelbarrow load of homework then disappeared into his study to go over some of his paper work. He had told Harry that he was going to take more of a working role in his finances and such now instead of leaving it all up to goblins. The Blacks it seemed had a lot of money tied up in a lot of places.

It was later on that evening as Harry was sitting at his desk in his room in the middle of writing out a 5 page essay on ways one can defend themselves in combat, that Harry's phone rang.

Reaching over absentmindedly Harry picked up his mobile and flipped it open, without a second thought he put it to his ear, staring darkly at the bare 3 and a half pages he had to go. His Dad could be pure evil at times.

"Hey" Came Ichigo's muffled voice; there was a lot of shuffling sounds as Ichigo obviously got comfortable on the other end. Harry perked up immediately his eyes going towards his window where he could see the Kurosaki clinic.

"Hey yourself, you have a good day at school? My dad's given me a 5 page essay, who ever said home school was easier than normal school was just plain wrong." Muttered Harry and he pushed his papers and books carefully off to the side of his desk, if he was going to talk to his boyfriend he wanted to give him his full attention, his homework could always wait. Plus this was a grateful distraction. He heard a loud sigh come from the other end of the phone before Ichigo started talking again.

"It was good, just school. Rukia showed up, has everyone fooled she's a student. I don't even want to know how she did it." Came Ichigo's reply, Harry could tell his boyfriend sounded a little peeved off at the girl.

"I've got a bad feeling that this Shinigami thing may be more long term then you thought." Harry bit his lip "Has Rukia said any more about her powers and about what's going on?"

"Just that I have to take over her duties for now until she recovers." Sighed Ichigo. Harry could hear how tired he sounded.

"Sounds like you had a fun day, and sounds like you need an early night." Said Harry as he got up and moved over to his window, his bare feet making no sound on the floor. Pulling back the net curtain he peered over at the clinic, from his window he could see Ichigo's room (I'm pretty sure Ichigo's room was facing the street, if not meh it does now lol) he smiles softly as he saw the top of a jean clad knee poking up in front of the window, so he was right Ichigo had crashed on his bed to talk to him.

"Yea I think I will tonight, feels like today has dragged on forever. I would invite you over but sounds like you're busy and I really should do my own homework I guess. Want to err meet up tomorrow after school some time?"

Harry grinned and fought down a giggle, he could practically hear his boyfriends blush, pity he couldn't see it.

"Sure sounds like a plan, you take it easy ok? And txt me if you get too bored, distraction from Dads homework is always welcome."

"See you then."

"Bye"

"Bye"

Harry hung up the phone and clutched it gently to his chest; it hadn't been a long talk, or an important talk. But the simple fact that Ichigo had rung him in the first place made it the high light of his day.

With a shake of his head and feeling silly beyond words Harry turned his attention back towards his dreaded homework, if he applied himself he might get it done before he had to go make dinner.

~"~"~"~"~"~""~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"Meanwhile at Ichigo's"~"~"~"~"~"

Ichigo stared at his mobile for a few moments and contemplated how just hearing Harry's voice bought calm to his world. That calm didn't last too long, blushing like the loon he felt Ichigo threw his mobile down next to him and sat up.

Should he have told Harry that while Rukia had been training him today they had run into a friend from school? And that she had had an accident with a car the day before that ended up with her sporting a very odd shaped bruise on her leg.

No thought Ichigo he didn't need to worry Harry over something that was probably just his paranoia out to get him.

Grunting a little Ichigo rolled off his bed and headed to his own desk to start on his homework. Pulling his chair out he plopped down unceremoniously and yanked up his bag. While not a poor student when it came to study it still wasn't something he cared for either. Pulling out the books he needed Ichigo bent over and set about doing all his work in the minimal amount of time. He was looking forward to texting Harry later, something they had both gotten into the habit of even if neither realised it.

He only got a few pages in before there was a knock on his door and his little sister Yuzu poked her head in.

"Brother! Have you seen my dress I just washed? I can't find it! Or my pair of bunny pyjamas." Asked Yuzu frowning. "Also is Harry coming over tonight? I want to ask him about this recipe I found for something called Yorkshire pudding." Yuzu smiled at her brother waiting for him to answer.

Ichigo turned so his body was fully facing his sister and put his pencil down. "Harry is busy with homework today; maybe you can talk to him about it tomorrow? And why would I know where your clothes are?"

Yuzu huffed glaring at her brother as if he was hiding her clothes behind him, finally she relaxed and sighed. "Ok I guess I'll keep looking, you might as well tell Harry to come for dinner tomorrow Dad's been going on about how he doesn't see enough of his second son." Piped Yuzu grinning at the blush her response bought out in her brother, before Ichigo could say anything else she was gone closing the door quietly behind her.

"Crazy sisters..." Muttered Ichigo turning back around to his desk. "Why do they always think I know everything?" There was no real heat behind his words. Ichigo loved both his sisters very dearly.

Frowning at his book he went about doing more of his homework, but he couldn't help that his mind kept slipping to Harry.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

Ichigo blinked and looked up. His phone? Getting up and stretching his stiff joins he walked over to his bed where his phone sat innocently the screen black. Picking it up and turning the screen on he saw that no his phone hadn't gone off.

Beep. Beep. Beeep.

In fact the noise appeared to be coming from... Ichigo turned around to the other side of his room just in time for his closet door to smash out violently.

"ICHGIO!"

He was staring face to face with Rukia, who was in his closest, in pyjamas, in his sister's pyjamas. Shock wearing off a little he stuttered.

"Huh..How what..." He trailed off looking bewildered at the small girl who was now at this point climbing out of his closet.

"I have an order, time and place right here." Rukia said shoving a glove on her hand, Ichigo had a few seconds to realise it was the glove that gave her the ability to pull his soul form his body before she rushed him.

Just as his soul separated from his body and he and Rukia fell away from his bed a large hand of a hollow burst through the wall where they had been standing. His body had fallen none to gently on the floor out of danger, for now at least.

"What the hell!" Yelled Ichigo looking at Rukia to the wall were the head of a hallow had quickly followed the hand.

"Go for the head!" Yelled Rukia as she dodged as fast as she could out of the way of the lunging mouth.

"I know I know!" Replied Ichigo barely managing to keep his voice form yelling. The hallow wasted no time and as soon as its lunge failed to find its first victim its head turned to eye the orange haired teen hungrily. Ichigo pulled his sword from his back and leaped into the air towards the hallow, swinging his sword downwards as he came near, he was rewarded with a loud crunch sound as he managed to crack the white mask the hallow wore.

With a yell of pain the hallow reared back and out of the room.

"You didn't cut deep enough Ichigo!" Yelled Rukia staring where the hallow used to be.

"I'm going after it." Replied Ichigo completely ignoring Rukia's attempt to get him to wait, with a flash he had opened his window and was perched on the window still.

"Damn it I don't see or hear it anymore." Muttered Ichigo looking down the street outside.

"It's probably gone to lick its wounds, in which case we won't find it until it comes back." Said Rukia eyeing Ichigo .

Ichigo sighed and nodded and was about to hop back into his room when he noticed the light in Harry's room across the road turn on, he didn't get long to think about what it meant before his mobile was ringing angrily on his bed. Ichigo got down and went over to his phone, within seconds he had answered it and was listening to a highly upset Harry who had heard the hallow howl and was worried about him. He ignored the butterfly feeling he got in his stomach and focused on calming Harry down.

"It's fine, no one was hurt and its gone now...No I promise...errrr no ones in my room I don't know what you mean...YOU CA...I'm not sure...ok ok I'll ask...its night time I can't ju...Ok...see you tomorrow...yes I promise." Ichigo sighed and stared at his phone, while Harry had started off worried out of his skull he had ended the conversation angry and annoyed. He turned to Rukia who was eyeing him with interest.

"He can see your in my room and he's kind of pissed off, I promised we would all talk this out tomorrow, right now I'm to tired to even care why you were staying in my closet. Get some sleep." Muttered Ichigo who walked back over to his forgotten body and popped himself back in. Ignoring the girl in his room he got into bed fully clothed and closed his eyes pretending to sleep. While he wasn't tired and doubtless would be awake for a while yet. He had no desire to talk to Rukia or do anymore of his homework. This new business of taking care of Rukia's Shinigami duties was getting to be a pain.

Neither Ichigo Kurosaki or his boyfriend slept well that night.

~"~"~""~"~"~"~"~"~

The next morning bright and early before the Kurosaki kids were due to head off to school, Harry found himself standing on the door step with a basket full of apples and muffins reaching out to knock on the door. Despite the sort phone call last night, he was racked with worry and when he roused himself from bed this morning at 5am he had decided he couldn't wait to talk to Ichigo later, he had to see him face to face now.

As Harry waited for the door to be answered he thought back to last night, he had just crawled into bed his bed side light on planning to read when he had heard an awful sound coming from across the road. The same sound he had heard at the park, the sound of a hallow. He had immediately jumped from bed turned his light on and raced to the window, there in his boyfriends house, his boyfriends room was a hallow. It had vanished a minute later seemly in pain and Harry was greeted the sight of not only his boyfriend back in his Shinigami looking outfit but also that annoying little girl Rukia! Harry ignored the fact that Rukia was only a tiny bit shorter than him, his own height was something he tried to deny. Setting his mouth determinedly Harry waited, he would find out what she had been doing here last night if it was the last thing he did.

"Harry!" Yelled Yuzu throwing the door wide open, she was already dressed for the day and was wearing an apron, clearly she had started on breakfast already. Her sister Karin was standing behind her eyeing up Harry's basket as if it were gold and jewels.

"Are those chocolate muffins?" Asked Karin her eyes darting from basket to raven hair teen.

"Yep sure are, it's a one off though I don't want to get you guys into bad habits." Replied Harry grinning, he handed over the basket to Yuzu. "I was wondering if I could talk to Ichigo, he's still here right?" Asked Harry.

"Sure come in, he's been up for a while I heard him banging around muttering to himself before." Replied Karin as she tried to swipe a muffin off her sister who kept repeating 'not till after breakfast'.

"Thanks." Said Harry as he walked into the house and closed the door gently behind him, once they had all moved into the house a little more he realised it was just the girls downstairs no sign of their father. Yuzu must have realised what he had been thinking for the next minute she was talking to him.

"Dad had a late home call last night so he's sleeping in today. I'll make sure to tell him you stopped by and to save him a muffin. Can you tell Ichigo to hurry for breakfast or he'll be late?" She asked.

"Sure thing." He replied.

Taking his time Harry started his walk up to Ichigo room, it was when he got to the top of the stairs that he heard Ichigo's voice, but he wasn't muttering to himself like Karin had thought, no he could hear a girls voice answering his boyfriend, it was soft and barely there but he could hear it. Squaring his shoulders he reached out to the handle of Ichigo's bedroom door, and wasting no time he opened it fully stepping inside the room in one quick motion.

"You better explain yourself Shinigami before I get the wrong idea about you and MY boyfriend." While Harry's tone had been calm and quiet, there was a hidden iciness to his words, and his eyes spiting fire rested on the strange girl who had disturbed his new life.


	11. Chapter 11

Harry crossed his arms waiting, his narrowed eyes not once leaving the Shinigami in front of him. He wanted answers. Why was she in his boyfriend's room? Why didn't she look the least bit guilty. And though he didn't want to admit it, a small part of him just needed reassurance that Ichigo was still his. Harry watched as Ichigo shifted slightly on his chair so he was fully facing both people in the room.

"Err….I'm not sure I can explain this Harry, but I want you to know that nothing happened! I didn't even know she was here to start with!" Said Ichigo, looking slightly unsure. After all he didn't really know what the heck was going on, he got that Harry was a little angry sure. Even understood why a little. But he had no clue why Rukia was in his closest!

Harry sighed and with a few short steps he had turned and flopped down on the bed getting comfortable. Once settled his gaze once more found the girl that was upsetting his new life.

"Explain." Said Harry

The Shinigami nodded her head and calmly straightened her dress, a dress that Harry could have sworn he had seen Yuzu wearing the other week….

"I simply needed a place to stay, I also need to be close to Ichigo in case of a hallow attack, he has no other way of leaving his body when it's needed. I figured staying in his closet was the best option." Said Rukia nodding her head. She seemed very sure of herself.

"What the heck! How is that the best option?" Yelled Ichigo wondering just what the hell was wrong with this girls thought process. He was just about to tell her what he thought of her 'best option' when a subtle narrowing of Harry's eyes warned him to hold off for now.

"Closet?...I see…. Well you guessed wrong. I don't feel comfortable with you staying in my boyfriend's room. While I trust Ichigo completely. I don't trust you an inch." Said Harry, his eyes never once leaving Rukia. "I get that you need to be close to him, but there is such a thing as too close when said person is dating someone else…"Harry trailed of as Ichigo stood up and made his way over to him. Sitting down Ichigo put an arm around Harry's small shoulders and pulled him close. Harry smiled and nuzzled ever closer ignoring the blush he knew was spreading on his boyfriends face. This small show of support meant the world to him, knowing that his boyfriend was on his side calmed nerves that Harry hadn't noticed were there.

"I agree with Harry, plus it's just plain weird having you in my closet."Said Ichigo who was doing his best not to let the blush on his cheeks spread too far, he tightened his hold on Harry slightly. "I would offer to let you stay in the house as a guest but that would mean sharing with my sisters, we don't have that much room here." Ichigo was rather proud of himself for not losing his cool and blowing up at her.

Rukia frowned and nodded, closing her eyes she pondered for a moment.

The boys took comfort in each other as they waited to see what the Shinigami would say. They didn't have to wait long.

"I understand, however sharing with your sister would pose too many questions not to mention we don't know how long I need to stay yet, this is still the better option. I can't be too far away."

Harry took a really good look at the girl in front of him, she didn't seem like she was going out of her way to upset them. And thinking on it further Harry did kind of see where she was coming from. But it was still out of the bloody question letting her stay in his boyfriend closet like some kind of... creepy closet monster! Okay so not the most creative thing Harry had ever thought of but it still summed his thoughts up nicely. Glancing at his boyfriend who was frowning at Rukia and then looked at Rukia who was frowning at him, Harry was struck by a weird and probably very bad idea. But hey there had been a reason his Hogwarts house was Gryffindor.

"You can stay with me, we have a few guest rooms (don't remember if he did but does now lol) you can have one of those, its right across the street so it should be close enough to Ichigo for you. You'll just have to give me a day to talk to over with my dad but I'm sure he won't mind." Said Harry, not only would it keep her out of Ichigo's room, but it would let him keep a close eye on her. Though he and his dad would have to hide a few things, that's if Sirius even agreed to it.

Harry eyed the surprised looking Rukia waiting for a reply.

"Are you sure Harry?" Asked Ichigo looking down at his boyfriends head, his replay was Harry looking up at him with a 100 watt smile. Ichigo was a little worried though, would a house with two wizards and a Shinigami really be a good idea?

"I'm sure, and I'm also sure dad will come around to the idea if I just explain she's a transfer student who doesn't like her current family or something." Replied Harry as he kissed Ichigo lightly on the cheek, he was never going to get tired of the blush it caused.

"If you can talk your father around then I will accept for now. But if anything gets in the way of my job I will be right back here."Stated Rukia with a final nod of her head. "In the mean time I will head to school with Ichigo as planned."

"As planned….since when!" Said Ichigo.

Harry chuckled lightly at his boyfriends disbelieving tone; he gently untangled himself from Ichigo and stood up to leave. He missed the warmth and weight of his boyfriends arm and side instantly.

"I'll head back home now and talk to my dad; I should be able to give you an answer after school, so how about I meet you both at the gates?" Asked Harry, he was ignored as his boyfriend and the Shinigami had started arguing with each other, Ichigo it seemed wasn't too pleased with Rukia's planning involving him.

Shaking his head Harry gave his boyfriend one last fond look and left the room, saying goodbye to the girls as he left and headed home. To face what he knew was going to be a very difficult battle with his dad. But he was sure he could make Sirius agree…well pretty sure.

~"~"~~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~

Later on that day…..

Harry signed as he looked around his room, it was rather bare now, gone were all the books a normal person wouldn't have, in fact everything that was magical or magical related was gone. He sighed again, he already missed them. Everything had been moved into the basement which he didn't know they had, he was pretty sure that his dad had made it. Ah the wonders of magic.

Harry pouted as he looked around in wardrobe for his coat, in hindsight he hadn't really thought this idea of his through, yes his dad had agreed in the end to house Rukia, Sirius also wanted to keep a closer eye on the person that had messed with his sons memories, plus when his son turned on the puppy eyes… there was no saying no. But having her here meant that everything magical was moved into one room, the same room he was going to have to have all his lessons in. While they knew who Rukia was they didn't feel like sharing who they were to her.

Harry hated hiding who he and his dad were in their own home, but he also hated Rukia being around Ichigo even more. So he was willing to bear it.

Harry slipped his coat on and closed his wardrobe. He was willing really….It was just going to take some adjusting that's all.

After giving his house one more thorough look over for anything that a non magical person shouldn't have Harry deemed it safe to go and break the good news… or bad news... depending on how you looked at it really, to Ichigo and Rukia.

Passing by his dad's study briefly to say goodbye Harry headed out the door.

Walking as quickly as he could without running Harry took off. But try as he might he couldn't stop his head from bouncing around everything that could go wrong with his plan. What if Rukia found out who he and his dad were? What if she decided to play with his memories again? What if something magical happened around her would they mess with her memories?!

"Arrrrrrrrrr!" Yelled harry, who ignored the looks he was getting from other pedestrians and gripped his hair pulling harshly.

Thinking about all these things wasn't going to help, whatever was going to happen was going to happen as long as it didn't happen in Ichigo's closet Harry was happy.

Closing his eyes Harry took a big deep breath and tried to reign in his wayward thoughts. Of course being Harry, worse timing ever for some meditation. With a rather spectacular oof Harry walked straight into the lamp post at the corner of the street. Giving a yelp of shock Harry's eyes opened wide as he was sent straight to the ground. Whimpering he reached up and gingerly touched his forehead, no blood, but god if it didn't feel like someone was trying to crack his skull open with a hammer.

"Are you alright? I've done that before when I've been thinking about what to make for dinner, I love trying new things I'm making peanut butter bean and cheese buns tonight!"

Blinking away the stars Harry turned his head and looked up at a smiling girl, who looked to be around his age. Opening his mouth he went to say he was fine when his eyes were drawn to a very large bruise on the girls' leg. If he hadn't just hit his head so hard Harry could have sworn it almost looked like a hand print, but who had hands that size? Or better yet what? Arrr his head…..


	12. Chapter 12  :O

Chapter 12

A/N : Look not dead! :D Chapters kinda dull though :( Also no beta at moment :S

Blinking slowly to clear his vision Harry glanced over himself from his position on the ground. Coming to the conclusion that nothing was broken or life threatening he reached out and grasped the pole that was the cause of his misery and gingerly stood up. For now, he ignored the strange girl who was still rambling on and on about something to do with food. Leaning heavily on the cold steel pole Harry took several deep breaths. Then when he tried to look at the ground he paled, he was pretty sure the ground wasn't meant to look like it was the surface of a swirling potion. 

Suddenly the girl beside him stopped talking and he felt a gentle hand lower onto his shoulder.

“You don't look so well, it's like all the colours been sucked from your face!” said the girl, she sounded very worried about Harry.

He chanced a small glance out the corner of this eyes, she was a little taller them him, with orange-red hair and very large.. well if Harry had been into girls he guessed she would be considered very attractive. It took him a minute to notice that she was wearing the same uniform he had seen Rukia in. So he guessed she must go to Ichigo's school. He didn't have much time to ponder on whether they knew each other before he had to quickly close his eyes. He clenched his teeth as only a spilt-second later a blinding sharp pain tore through his head stabbing at the back of his eyes. 

Harry focused on this breathing, in out, in out..... When the pain slowly dulled to a manageable level he softly reached up to the top of his head, there waiting for the soft tips of his fingers to find was a massive lump on the front just hidden under his hair. Letting both his hand and his hair drop over his face Harry wished he had been smart enough to carry healing potions with him. Muggles be damned.

“Geee feels like I've been hit over the head by a troll” Muttered Harry riding out more pain.

"Oooh that does sound painful I bet trolls can hit super hard!" Exclaimed the girls' voice. 

Next thing Harry knew the girl had moved her bag to the side and slipped an arm around him for support. Harry flinched at the initial contact but since his head was spinning a little still he thought it was best not to try and push her away, in case he fell over and made a spectacle of himself. Plus it was clear from her voice and actions that she meant him no harm. 

"Come on I think we need to get you to a doctor, luckily there's one close by!" Said the girl and she gently pulled him away from the pole and back down the street where he came from. Making sure not to go too fast. 

At first, Harry wanted to complain, to yell he could get there by himself! But while the world was starting to spin less and less he realised that he rather liked how this girl smiled and gently held him. Harry couldn't help but think this was how siblings were to each other, and that one day this girl would make a wonderful mother. He, of course, refused to think about the fact that her hair reminded him of his mother's a little. 

"I'm sorry for causing you trouble, during your lunch" Harry mumbled. "Thank you for the help though, I'm never underestimating innocent looking poles again!" He glared at a random lamp post as they passed it, evil muggle inventions. 

"O no it's fine! I was just doing some light food shopping, once I drop you off I'll get the doctor to ring the school so they know where I am so no worries there! Plus I think your poor heads more important right now. Imagine really getting hit over the head by a troll though!" The girl then started rambling on about trolls and fairy tails etc. Harry grinned lightly if only she knew how close he had come to a troll once. 

Suddenly a thought struck Harry, he hadn't introduced himself yet!

"I'm Harry by the way, I blame having my head bashed by an evil pole for the reason I forgot to introduce myself." He turned his head a little to look at her giving a small smile that sadly quickly turned into a grimace of pain, apparently turning one's head to fast was not a good thing. 

"O, Harry! That's a really nice name I'm Orihime and I like cooking and games and crafts! Have you ever tried bananas and hot sauce? Or base-car? It's a cross between baseball and soccer!" Orihime smiled widely back at Harry never once missing a step. If Harry had still been looking at her he would have seen concern flash in her eyes for him. 

Harry shook his head slowly careful not to trigger any more bursts of pain.

"Ummm, I can't say I have." He wasn't sure he wanted to know what hot sauce and bananas tasted like, but each to their own he guessed. Harry focussed his eyes on his feet and put most of his concentration into just taking step after step and tried to ignore how much he really wanted his Dad right now. Being in pain was nothing new to Harry but now he had a Dad a childish part of him loved nothing more them letting his dad take care of him when he was hurt. Deep down he knew it was the fault of the Muggles he had lived with before, but it wasn't something he really wanted to dwell on. For now, he would go to the clinic with Orihime and see Ichigo's dad, after he would go home and get a potion and then he could get the hug he craved from his father. 

It wasn't long before both teens slowed down and entered Kurosaki clinic, and within no time at all Harry was laying down on a clinic bed waiting for Ichigo's dad. The part-time nurse on duty today had gone to get him. Head injuries, after all, could be very serious. At least in the muggle world. 

While waiting for the doctor to arrive Harry managed to exchange phone numbers with Orihime before she left to go back to school. Only after she had made sure Harry was in good hands and the nurse had let the school know why she would be late.

Waving goodbye to Orihime Harry shuffled restlessly in the bed a little waiting. The clinic was nice and warm with bright sun peaking in through well-placed windows, a few plants here and there made the atmosphere even nicer but Harry never liked the hospital wing at Hogwarts and the same went for muggle clinics. He would rather be at home dealing with this. 

A sharp stab of pain caused Harry to screw his eyes shut. Seriously though how was it he ended up in stupid situations like this?

"Harry?" Questioned a voice, one he had come to know well. With a little effort, Harry peeled his eyelids open and cracked a small smile in the direction of Isshin, who was looking him over with concerned eyes. 

“Hey Mr Kurosaki” Harry replied.

Isshin sighed fondly and walked up to Harry, and with years of practice, quickly took a look at the rather obvious bump on his head. Not once did his hand actually cause any pain as they very gently examined the area. 

“What happened Harry? Did someone....” Isshin trailed off as Harry's eye widened and he shook his head.  
“No no no Mr Kurosaki nothing like that!” Harry blushed and looked away muttering “It was just a little case of daydreaming meets lamppost.”

Since Harry was looking away he missed the tension leaving Ichigo's dad and soft smile that was aimed towards him.

“Well there's no serious damage done, but I'll get your father to come over and get you. A light dose of something for the pain should be fine. Just I don't want you going to sleep for a while just in case you have a concussion okay?”

"Yea.." Harry replied he wasn't worried. A quick potion and a wave of a wand would fix him right up, well once he got home it would. 

 

A short time after saw Harry happily making his way over the road towards home. He had decided not to wait for his dad after all home was just across the road. 

Opening the gate to the front was as far as he got before his Dad came bowling out the front door with a bang looking worried and very pale, and in a few short strides Sirius Black was standing in front of his son, his hands gently parting Harry’s hair to the side to examine the bump.

“I’m fine dad really, though I would love a potion…..?” Harry asked as he was engulfed in a very tight embrace by his dad.

"Isshin rang and told me you had a slight head injury…I admit I might not have listened to why I was just so worried. What happened?" Sirius pulled back from his son casting his eyes over his form assessing for more damage. 

Harry blushed at the attention and yet couldn’t help how warm it made him feel inside, while he hated how he had made his Dad worry part of him was so very happy over how much Sirius cared.

With a smile, he wrapped an arm around his Dads waist. Sirius's arm automatically rested around his shoulders. 

“I might have had a slight issue with daydreaming and a lamp post…” Said Harry trailing off embarrassed.

Sirius chuckled and squeezed his shoulders briefly before leading Harry inside the house.

“Your Dad James did that once, I remember it like yesterday. He had been out in muggle London looking for the perfect gift for Lilly and while he was daydreaming about her reactions to what he was sure was the perfect gift.. WHAM he even broke his nose” Sirius laughed loudly snorting once, and with a wink and a flick of his wand he summoned a potion from the basement along with a salve for the bump. “Drink up kiddo and I’ll apply the salve”

Knowing potions never tasted too good and that he really wanted the pain gone Harry downed the offered potion in on big gulp. Screwing his face up at the unpleasant taste he handed the bottle back to his Dad to be banished back to the basement.

“Better?” Asked Sirius as he gently rubbed some salve into his son’s rather impressive lump and bruise.

"Yes, thanks Dad the pains already gone!" Harry beamed up at his Dad once more thankful to be a wizard. He was rewarded with a gentle smile and his Dads large hand ruffling his hair gently. 

Knock. Knock.

Harry and Sirius glanced at the door, the latter moving to open it. Sirius only got the door open a crack before to was forced all the way open and an orange blur speed past the blinking man. Sirius realising this was just Ichigo turned instead to look at the other person waiting on the other side of the door.

"Hello you must be Rukia please come in." Sirius gestured inside grinning at the sight of Ichigo holding Harry at arm's length, it looked like he like Sirius was concerned about more injuries. 

Harry was sure that he was as red as a tomato at this point after Ichigo had reached him he had been put through a very intense look over. Apparently, Orihime had told Ichigo about this boy with green eyes today that she helped home. Ichigo having made the connection straight away had rushed back to Harry's house concerned for his boyfriend. 

"So Rukia, Harry told me all about you and I'm happy to let you stay here. Why don't I go and show you to your new room" Sirius smiled at the girl and started leading her off towards the room she would be using "I'll fill you in on the house rules too, Harry why don't you walk Ichigo home." 

Before Harry could reply Sirius and the Shinigami had left the room. 

Harry sighed and glanced after his Dad, he had a horrible gut feeling his Dad was planning something. He could only hope it wouldn’t blow up in his face.

“So you are okay Harry?” Asked his concerned boyfriend. Harry smiled and nodded and before he could lose his nerve reached forward and hugged Ichigo.

“I’m fine, my heads hard would take more than a lamppost to stop me!” Harry joked.

Ichigo pulled Harry closer to him and kissed the top of his head gently where there was an already fading bruise.

“I’m glad, I don’t like the idea of you hurt.”

 

 

After seeing his boyfriend home Harry had retreated back into his house and after noticing his dad having an afternoon nap on the couch went to see how Rukia was settling into their guest room. 

“Thank you for letting me stay Harry, the room is very nice” Was the first thing Harry heard after he walked into the open room.

Rukia was sitting on the bed her eyes glancing around the room, it was painted a creamy colour with dark blue carpet. The only furniture Harry and his Dad had decided to leave in the room was a bed, a desk and chair and a lamp. The desk his Dad had to un-enchant first as it had been spelled to have more room in the draws.  
"Ichigo's Dad wasn't too happy to see he had left school early" Said Harry in way of breaking the ice, he wasn't too sure what to talk to her about. In fact if Harry was being honest with himself his heart was beating a little fast, if it wasn't for his Dad also being in the house Harry didn't think he could stand to be around her, both anger at her playing with his memories and anxiety she would do it again played constantly on his mind. 

Rukia snorted and rolled her eyes.

“He was a fool. As soon as he worked out it was you Orihime was talking about he was off. Didn't even stay still long enough to hear how bad it had been” She glanced over Harry her eyes narrowing in concentration. “You seem fine to me”

"I am fine, was just a little head bump" Harry bit his lip, he couldn't believe Ichigo had been like that just because he walked into a pole. He shuddered to think how he would act if Harry really was hurt. "Well, dinner's still a few hours away so I"ll leave you to get settled in alone, if you need anything feel free to ask." 

After receiving a nod Harry was promptly ignored in favour of Rukia's phone, so with a roll of his eyes, Harry left the room. 

He wondered through the house wondering how to spend the rest of the afternoon while thinking he cleaned any dust or dirt the muggle way. Just because he couldn't use magic wouldn't mean he would let the house get unclean. He blamed aunt Petunia's ocd on having everything clean as the reason he needed a clean house. 

He briefly thought about going to see Ichigo, but since he was no doubt in trouble still he didn't want to make things worse.

Walking past his Dad who was now happily snoring away Harry realised he also couldn't leave the house. No way was he going to leave his unprotected sleeping Father alone with a Shinigami! 

With a small sigh Harry decided on preparing all the food needed for tonight's dinner, then it would be out of the way to study or work in the garden when his dad was awake.

Humming happily to self now he had a set goal Harry buzzed around the kitchen in his own little world.

Unaware Rukia had left via a window to take Ichigo to a remote place near the woods for training shortly after he left, and unaware of the eyes behind a bone white mask watching him through the kitchen window.

 

Later on, after Harry had finished in the kitchen and Sirius had woken up to go to his study to work on some Lord Black affairs, Harry found himself outside his wand hidden up his sleeve to do some gardening. 

He figured as long as he was careful the Shinigami shouldn't see anything weird since her room didn't face where he was and she hadn't come downstairs yet. Harry had, of course, asked permission from his Dad first, he found lately he couldn't stand the thought of disappointing the man. Thankfully so far everything was going smoothly with their new relationship of father and son.

Harry stepped further out into the garden and froze a chill going up his spine. He felt like he wasn't alone, ignoring his arm hairs which had raised to stand to attention he swiftly took stock of the area. Nothing looked out of the ordinary, bushes, flowers, vegetables and a little shed. It wasn't until his eyes passed over a particularly dark shadow that Harry took a quick step back. That shadow had moved! 

Gulping Harry tried to reign in his nerves. Shadows don't move! Maybe it was just his eyes playing horrible tricks on him. Taking a small step forward with a big deep breath he looked closer at the shadow. There was no movement just leaves and dirt and twigs. Maybe it had been a mouse? Or a bug? Harry tried to rationalise the movement he thought he has seen as he slowly walked even closer. As the distance between him and shadow lessened the more he relaxed until he was standing right on the edge of the blackness. As far as he could see nothing was out of the ordinary at all. 

Harry laughed and muttered to himself about jumpy idiots and went to turn back to what he originally came out to do. He didn't get far.

With lightening speed, a black arm shot out from behind the tree on his right, grabbing his arm in a vice-like grip. Apparently, the shadow had moved... to a different location! 

Harry spun and tried to yank his arm free nearly losing his balance in the process, but the hand was unforgiving.

A chilling crackly laugh interrupted his thoughts and he glanced along the arm towards the being holding him. It was a hollow! It was shaped somewhat man like but with long ape like arms and a tail which ended in five sharp points. The hollows skin was pure black and Harry couldn't help is eyes drifting toward the large hole in the monsters chest.

"Hello pretty one, oooh I bet you are going to taste delicious!" The hollow opened a slit in his white mask in a mockery of a smile and a long black tongue came out. Shuffling closer it leant down and before Harry had a chance to do anything licked his cheek. 

Choking back a scream Harry's wide eyes drifted towards the house. Why hadn't Ichigo or Rukia showed up? He knew Ichigo should have been able to sense this thing even if he couldn't. Which meant... 

“DAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Harry screamed loudly realising the two people responsible for killing hollows were not around. Without pausing after the scream he pulled his wand out and let go a cutting curse straight at the arm holding him.

With a scream, the hollow pulled back as his left arm split in two the part holding Harry disappearing. Using his time wisely Harry scuttled back and got into a better position to defend himself. 

Just as the hollow bellowed a scream of rage Sirius Black in all his glory slammed the back door wide and standing there framed in the doorway he wasted no time at all and let lose a spell.

“Expecto Patronum” 

Harry watched with baited breathe as his Dad's patronus ripped the hollow apart. He had not realised Expecto Patronum could do that.

Standing there blinking at where the hollow once stood Harry lost track of time, he could not believe he had been snuck up on like that. Why hadn't he noticed?

He was gently roused from his thoughts when a large warm hand pressed softly into his shoulder.

"Come on son, I think it's time you and I started some training." 

 

`


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I tried to reply to all the reviews if I missed you I’m sorry :(

 

Harry and Sirius made their way back into the house closing the back door gently behind them. Eyes wide Harry shook his head as he realised he was recovering from the stupor he had been in, that had been caused by the abrupt appearance of the hollow.

 

“I’m sorry..” Muttered Harry mortified, he could not believe he had just stood there and called for his dad, what was he a child? It had just appeared so suddenly and he had not even felt it. Harry bit his lip and looked up at his dad, who was aiming a kind smile towards him leaving Harry mildly baffled as they swiftly entered the living room.

 

“No need to be sorry you did nothing wrong” As he finished talking Sirius guided Harry towards the couch and sat them down, he wasted no time in pulling Harry into his side for a snuggle. Something that the teen seemed to need, as Harry quickly burrowed as close to his Dad as he could.

 

“But...” Harry frowned as he got cosy, bringing his legs up to tuck between him and the back of the couch, he would never weary of couch cuddles.

 

“Not buts pup, first tell me why you think you should be sorry and we can go from there” Sirius tightened his hold on his son as he spoke, his free hand moving to brush the boy’s hair off his face.

 

“Well, I should have dealt with it right? I mean it wasn’t that strong.” Harry mumbled as he turned his face into his dad’s side feeling a little ambivalent about the whole thing.

 

“Well yes it wasn’t that strong, a strong hollow wouldn’t have died from my patronus. But that means nothing! Clearly, it startled you, it’s not your fault. Even if you had killed it straight away I would have still wanted you to call me or come to me. I don’t know what I would do if something went wrong or you got hurt”

 

Harry felt himself blush hearing the end of his Dads speech and when he found himself unable to reply he wrapped his arms around his dad and tried his best to hug the stuffing out of him. He was rewarded for his effort with warm chuckles and Sirius’s arms repaying the favour. Which for a moment let them both forget about what had just happened. Nevertheless, Harry knew avoiding the topic would do no good in the long run, so with one last squeeze he picked up the conversion.

 

“What bothers me the most Dad is I didn’t really sense him....”

 

“Well normally hollows stay away from the wizardry world because no matter how tasty we are we are very deadly to them just like reapers. Even our children can do accidental magic remember. Plus dementors can umm kinda eat them.......” Sirius paused here to scrunch up his face in disgust at the mental image that thought brought up, Harry’s face looked no better, both shuddered as Sirius continued.

 

“But they do attack witches and wizards who are alone sometimes, it's not totally unheard of. And while we are not born with the ability to sense them we can gain it. I think it's time you and I talked about rituals kiddo.”

 

Harry thought over everything his Dad had just said and realised he really should have read the reading material he had been assigned to him, maybe then he would know some of this stuff.

 

“Ritual?”

 

“Ah don't worry it's nothing bad, Aurors tend to go through it as they are the ones that get called to deal with hollow sittings. In the olden times a lot of people opted for it but now with more and more of us, our numbers and families keep us safe mostly so it's very very rare to even hear about one in our world in your lifetime."

 

“Ah, can we do it then? I don’t want anything to sneak up on me like that again it was horrible. I kinda froze...”

 

Harry let his eyes roam up to the ceiling refusing to make eye contact, he was still a little abashed over what had happened, particularly since he had taken down a bigger one just the other day.

 

“It’s fine kiddo, I should get it done as well. You know how I was an Auror? Well since training was rather rushed due to the war I missed out on a lot of things like that”

 

Sirius grinned reassuringly at his son and giving into temptation put a hand on top of Harry’s head, his son smiled when he felt his hair get messed up slightly. It was nice to know his dad did not think less of him for his faults.

 

“For now, let's just have dinner and then I'll go over some handy spells then we can do the ritual as it takes a lot out of you so we can sleep it off......though now I think about it where is Rukia?" Sirius trailed off slightly confused, his eyes darting towards the stairs.

 

“I reckon she and Ichigo must be off training, you know he's as bad as you dad he would have been here in a heartbeat otherwise." Harry smiled and patted his dad’s knee standing up. He did not think he would ever get tired of having people that cared about him so much.

 

“Well I'll go finish dinner, I'll make sure to leave Rukia's aside so she can have it later."

 

* * *

 

 

After dinner was eaten and dishes were done Harry and Sirius both headed off to the basement. Entering it Harry watched in amazement at the many different spells his dad shot at rapid speed towards the door. Once he was done Sirius nodded and looked sheepishly towards his son rubbing the back of his neck.

 

“Just want to make sure, in case Rukia gets home before we are finished.”

 

“Right”

 

Sirius turned towards the middle of the room and gestured to Harry to take a seat. Once they were both settled in overly stuffed and comfortable red chairs that Harry sunk into Sirius began.

 

“Okay first things first when it comes to hollows know that unlike wizard ghosts our magic works on them just as it would a human if not more so, for instance, if you were to cast a weak cutting curse at a hollows arm it might cut it right off, while on a human only a shallow cut would appear. Now before you ask me how does that work.... I’m not rightly sure, something about what they are made of or something?” Sirius looked confused for a second rubbing his chin thoughtfully. But Harry did not care so much about the why only that it explained the other day.

 

“So that’s what happened in the park? I cut it clear in two and killed it!”

 

“Yea that’s probably what happened, though you need to be careful our magic also works very well on reapers so don’t accidentally hit Ichigo okay?”

 

Harry nodded swiftly at the seriously delivered warning. He never wanted to hurt his boyfriend the thought of it turned his stomach. He looked down at the floor and chewed on his lower lip lightly thinking. If magic worked well on reapers was it just bad or good too?

 

“Dad what about healing spells?” Harry could not help but smile as his Dad positively beamed at him, he always got that response when he called the man Dad.

 

“Well that’s a bit tricky and from what I remember attacking uses force right? But healing is something that’s gentle and works with our own bodies so reapers body etc kinda fights against the healing, but it can work if you power it enough. You really didn’t read that book did you?” Sirius looked at his son in exasperated fondness as Harry’s whole face flushed red.

 

“I’m sorry I keep meaning to its just every things been busy lately with Ichigo and the reaper and hollows....” Harry trailed off and shrugged. “I swear ill get onto it soon.”

 

Sirius nodded but could not find it in him to be mad, his son had been right about how busy things had gotten of late.

 

“It's fine I've covered most of what I wanted you to read anyway. Right, first things first tonight we are going to go over some spells, casting won't be the focus just yet k?" Asked Sirius as he flicked his wand, a stack of old looking books zoomed out from a few assorted bookcases around the room to end up in a neat pile stacked on the side table next to the chairs. With another flick, a large tome made its way into Harry's hand. He glanced down at the title. "Rurians guide to useful shields and some curses for nosy neighbours." Harry blinked not fully registering the book title.

 

“Errr....” He said his eyes still glued to the very odd title. Sirius leant forward quick to reassure his son.

 

“I know I know weird book name, but don’t worry the bloke knows his stuff, he just also hated his neighbours. There’s some good curses mixed in there with shield spells.” Sirius leant back into his chair and set his face into a grin of determination. “One thing kiddo, you are going to learn to silent cast everything, you waste time saying the word, not to mention it can give your opoinenit time to counter your spell okay? I know it will be hard but I believe in you.”

 

Harry frowned deep in thought at the idea of only silent casting, he could do it with a few simple spells but what was it. He was not willing to let his Dad down though, so returning the determined grin Harry nodded.

 

“I’ll try my best I promise”

 

“That’s my boy!”

 

The next few hours passed very quickly for the two of them. By the time they started wrapping the lesson up Harry had only managed to cast one spell silently, it was a curse that made a person deaf until either its counter was given or it wore off, which on the normal witch and wizard would take half a day to fade. He did, however, make solid ground work into a shielding spell, it worked against physical objects but not spells so he would need to be careful how he used it. He had also read about several various shields, he was looking forward to learning the flame shield, not only did it protect against magic and physical attacks but it could be used to attack those that got too close.

 

Once the books were re-stacked and put out of the way it was time to do the Ritual, which as it turned out took all of a minute. Sirius simply nicked his finger and a drop of his blood was mixed with a few herbs and a rune was then drawn in the middle of his forehead with the concoction. Once done Sirius had uttered a small chant that Harry did not understand and then repeated the process on himself, before herding Harry upstairs to his room telling him to leave the mark to work while he slept, in the morning it should have awoken his senses.

 

It was very hard to get to sleep that night for Harry as the temptation to wipe the itchy blood off was strong, but he slowly drifted off with thoughts of orange hair and pineapples.

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning Harry woke up on his stomach, he groaned and lifted his head, his hair falling over his eyes. Yawning he rolled over and scrunched his face trying to remember the dream he had just been in. It was something to do with flying pineapples he was sure.

 

Deciding he had better make his way to the kitchen to make breakfast for his Dad and....new house mate Harry rolled out of bed and sleepily made his way to his bathroom.

 

20 minutes later found the raven haired teen shuffling his way into the kitchen, his Dad had been right about the ritual it seemed. Despite how small it was Harry was still feeling incredibly knackered, he had not detected anything different yet and hoped that merely meant no hollow was near not that it had not worked.

 

Yawning softly Harry bustled around the kitchen, he prepared the simple breakfast of rice and leftovers with record speed and sat himself down to eat.

 

Chewing a rather large piece of meat Harry vaguely realised that Rukia’s dinner dish was in the sink, she had obviously come in at some point and seen the small note he had left for her. Harry yawned again and kept chewing absent-mindedly.

 

“Good morning Harry”

 

Harry blinked and focused his eyes on the interloper to his peace and quite. It was Rukia and she was already dressed for school. She was eyeing Harry thoughtfully as if she was trying to figure something out. Harry figured she was shy about asking for food.

 

"The foods over there." He gestured to the kitchen bench where a fresh batch of rice was warming and two bowls of leftovers sat. "Help yourself to as much rice as you want."

 

“Thank you.”

 

Rukia did just that and ended up with two heaping bowls of rice as well as her leftovers. They endured the rest of breakfast in silence until Rukia finished.

 

“I’ll be off, I need to train Ichigo some more after school so I’ll be back late.” Rukia clearly did not care too much what Harry thought of her statement as she was already walking towards the door.

 

“Thank you for telling me, I’ll leave your dinner on the bench again” Replied Harry, though he was not to sure she had heard him as the door had closed shortly after he had said dinner. Signing he pushed his unfinished breakfast aside and fished out his phone. Flipping it open it quickly sent a text.

 

**Hear you are being kidnapped after school. Miss you xoxo**

 

Closing his phone Harry made his way to the sink with the morning dishes, he went to mutter the spell to keep his dad’s food warm when he stopped wand in front of him. He really needed to practice his silent casting. So with a deep breath, he went through the motions with his wand while trying to will it to work. In the end he got it after five tries, however, he was not sure how long the charm would last as it had been a little weaker than normal.

 

He then turned back to the dishes and finished hand washing them in no time, he just found doing some chores without magic very calming. Then Harry bent over the kitchen table and wrote a note to his dad.

 

 

_Gone food shopping._

_Might look around some other shops._

_Yes, will buy fizzy._

_Love_

_your son._ :)

 

 

Nodding to himself he made his way towards the front door grabbing his coat and magically extended pouch, but just as he was about to open it his phone buzzed. Opening his phone to check the message Harry continued out the door locking it behind him, he had no idea how much longer his dad would be asleep for.

 

**I would rather spend time with you. But I get why I need training. <3**

 

Harry grinned at the message sending one of his own back.

 

**Don’t train too hard! I’m off food shopping now so have fun at school!**

 

He got a reply before he could even close his phone.

 

**Will do, don’t go to bed early tonight ;)**

 

Frowning at the last message Harry wondered why his boyfriend had said that. Maybe he was going to ring after he had finished his training and homework? Deciding not to reply for now as Ichigo's classes would be starting Harry focussed on making his was to the local food store.

 

The food shopping was easy as Harry had a good idea of what he wanted and what they needed so it did not take him long at all. After he had all his bags gathered he ducked into an alleyway and making sure no muggles or security cameras were around he quickly shrunk his shopping placing them in his extended pouch carefully, they would last there until he got home in a few hours. He loved Japan’s laws on magic. He would head home soon but first, he just wanted to go to the mall, it had been years since he had stepped into one and was curious what shops muggles filled them with now.

 

* * *

 

 

Harry had so far managed to wander around the mall for 30 odd minutes, he had been too confounded at the technology orientated stores but greatly enjoyed the ones with house old items he had picked up a new non stick fry pan. Right now he was in a store called “Krafts craft store” he had no idea there were so many different crafts muggles did.

 

He picked his way carefully down the isles his eyes wide as he took everything in. In the end he stopped in front of a section of beginner kits, there was everything from knitting projects, sewing, embroidery, cross stitch, model building, toys etc

 

It did not take much for Harry to decide he wanted something, maybe even a few things. Learning new things was exciting, plus he loved cooking and making food without magic so he figured making a scarf or a blanket would feel just as good. With the added bonus of being a calming outlet. Pondering deeply over the choices offered to him Harry slipped into his own world his hand on his chin in deep thought.

 

“Do you need help miss?”

 

“Miss?”

 

A hand gently touched his elbow and Harry flinched spinning around so fast he almost tripped over his own feet.

 

Righting himself he gazed up into the blue eyes of a teenager around his age with chin length black hair and stylish glasses. Harry was miffed to note while the teenager was not too tall he was still far taller than him.

 

“I’m a boy!” Shouted Harry blushing at the mistake “I mean man! I’m a man! Well, I'm 15...” He trailed off.

 

Both boys stood there blushing lightly before the taller one cleared his throat while pushing his glasses up.

 

"I'm sorry for the mistake, your hair is longer than I normally see on....men. But my offer still stands, do you help with something? You have been staring at the kits for over 15mins now.”

 

Harry blinked at that, he had not realised such a long period of time had actually passed. Thinking it over he decided why not, he really should get back home soon. He would never admit it out loud but he was slightly scared of leaving his dad home alone too long, if anything happened to his kitchen....

 

“Sure! I’ve never actually done anything like but I figured why not, I’m trying to toss up between all the different sewing and embroidery ones I think, o and I’m Harry, by the way, Harry Black." Harry thrust his arm out palm to the side and smiled at the taller teen who took his hand in a firm swift shake.

 

“Uryu Ishida, I must say sewing is a very noble skill to start. Why.........”

 

For the next 20mins Uryu carefully explained all the sewing kits to him even giving his option on whether they were worth the price and if he could do it with no training. When Harry had questions related to sewing and needlework unrelated to the starting kits he was happy to note Uryu was not bothered and answered the questions with more depth than Harry though possible. Uryu it turned out was at the craft store picking up some supplies for art class and the sewing club, two birds with one stone he had said. When Uryu learnt that Harry was being home schooled he offered to get together once every two weeks or so to check on Harry's progress and maybe even teach him new things.

 

So it was with a smile and a new contact in his phone that Harry trotted off back home excited to try one of the kits before his lessons with his dad.

 

* * *

 

 

The afternoon passed in a blur, Harry had managed to give a go at sewing a small fabric pale blue bunny before his dad had started their lessons, today they went over some 5th-year potions and charms. Nothing too hard or too interesting.

 

Once he was all ready for bed Harry sat at his desk with the light dimmed wondering when Ichigo was planning on ringing, chewing on his lower lip he glanced at the clock. 11pm. It was getting very late, deciding he might as well do something while he waited Harry got out his bunny sewing kit and spent the next few minutes trying not to stab himself too many times, something he failed at. He was sucking his thumb and cursing the evilness of sharp needles when he heard the window to his bedroom open.

 

“What the.. Ichigo!” Harry watched in shock as his grinning boyfriend quietly stepped into his room. The orange haired teen looked tired and worn out, it worried Harry slightly.

 

“Shhh lets not wake your dad.” smiling gently Ichigo took a few strides to stand before Harry and glancing over him once as if to make sure he was real Harry found himself gathered into strong arms. He hugged back just as hard and the two of them stood there just happy to be with each other.

 

"I can't believe you just snuck into my room, if either of our dads caught on you are dead meat” Teased Harry.

 

Ichigo just chuckled softly and kissed the top of Harry’s head gently.

 

Harry and Ichigo ended up snuggling on his bed, fully clothed of course, the plan had been to spend and hour together before his boyfriend went back to his own bed.

* * *

 

 

When Sirius got up the next morning concerned that he had beat his son to the kitchen, he was not happy to find him with company.

 

“KUROSAKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

 

 


	14. Lazy day

For having over 1k follows and favs on fanfiction and archive of our own here is a special chapter with mmm fluff? Pointless stuff? Filler? I’m posting this before rotating to my other stories. If I ever get 500 reviews will write special chapter staring Sirius and Isshin :)

Sorry for how long it takes me to get a chapter out I do not have much time to write and when I do I am a slow writer then I’m a slow editor then I give it to someone else to look over which takes a while XD I do wish I was faster :(

Please note I love helpful criticism good and the bad just no flames, after all, I want to get better!

 

* * *

 

 

Harry and Ichigo both cowered under the power of Sirius Black's ire, they were sitting on the edge of Harry’s bed still dressed in the clothes they had fallen asleep in last night. Sirius was standing in front of them arms crossed and glaring heavily at the top of their heads. Neither teen could bring themselves to look the angry man in the eye.

“Explain now.” The demand was swift and harsh and left no room for argument.

“Nothing happened Dad I swear..” Harry trailed off as Sirius raised his arm and made a jerking motion towards the other teen.

“Not you Harry I want to hear what happened from HIM.” Sirius refolded his arms and turned his glare up a notch. It was as if he was trying to burn Ichigo to death with a look alone.

“Harry is right sir nothing happened I, it was my fault I’ve been busy with...a school play so haven't been able to see him much and I missed him. I was only going to pop over for a bit then leave but we must have fallen asleep. That's all that happened truly!” Ichigo looked briefly at Harry before lifting his eyes to look at the pissed off protective father, his hands were nervously playing with the bedsheets beneath him.

Sirius locked eyes with the orange hair teen and a tense silence followed.

Finally, the older wizard let out a loud suffering sigh and nodded once.

“I believe you, but I’m still not happy about you sneaking into my son's room at night! From now on if you want to come over you use the door and I have the right to turn you away if it’s too late." He looked over at his son, his face and stance softening, he could never stay mad at Harry not when the boy was clearly upset over having upset him. “I understand falling too sleep wasn’t the plan but Harry you should have sent him away.” Sirius suddenly grinned and reached forward ruffling both boys hair. "No harm no foul this time. But do not let it happen again, now I think it's best if you went home Ichigo"

Ichigo nodded his head and quickly pecked Harry gently on the cheek with a kiss before bolting out of the room as if he was scared Sirius would change his mind and punish him.

“I am sorry Dad.” Mumbled Harry his hands clenched together in his lap, his eyes were surprisingly damp.

“It's fine really Harry, I would be more upset if something had happened but I trust you not to take things that far yet." Sirius grunted when his son launched himself at his mid-drift. Sniffling the boy clung to him for dear life. Sirius smiled and wrapped his arms around Harry squeezing softly and planting a light kiss onto his crown.

“There there Harry it's okay." He muttered softly.

Harry sniffled and snuggled deeper into his Dads arms. He had been upset before, after all this was the first time his Dad had been disappointed in him. But hearing that Sirius trusted him meant a lot.

* * *

 

Harry had just finished cleaning up from breakfast when his phone went off. A smile spread across his face when he read the message.

Sorry about this morning I want to make it up to you meet me outside in 30mins and be prepared to go out and get home just before dinner

Slipping his phone back into his pocket Harry went to head to his room to gather what he would need for a day out, however, he paused after one step frowning. Would his Dad even let him meet up with his boyfriend after this morning? Feeling uncomfortable with keeping something from his dad Harry changed course and headed to his Dads study determined to at least try to get the all clear.

Knock, knock.

Harry twisted his hands anxiously fiddling with the bottom of his top as he stood waiting for the okay to enter.

“Come in”

Taking a deep breath and trying to calm his thoughts Harry pushed the door open, he was greeted to the sight of his dad hunched over very large and old book with what looked like handwritten notes scattered haphazardly beside, Sirius was chewing on the tip of his quill staring intently at a page. While a half eaten sandwich lay on the plate balanced on another book.

"Dad, I know after this morning you would probably say no but Ichigo wants to make up for falling asleep in my bed and its day time and we are going out I think so nothing will go wrong I’m sure of it but if you don’t want me to its okay I understand maybe inst..." Harry took a big breath when he run out of air mid-word, opening it he went to carry on.

“Whoo woo there kiddo slow down.” Sirius turned in his chair putting his arms up and outwards towards Harry gesturing for him to sit down. “Let me get this right, Ichigo wants to go out somewhere with you?” Harry nodded. “And you want me to agree to it after this morning?”

Here Harry looked down sadly and nodded knowing that it was unlikely but still hoping.

“Okay”

“Okay?”

“Okay”

Harry blinked slowly trying to process the fact he was given permission. He looked back up and darted his eyes towards his Dad.

“You will really let us hang out all day?”

Sirius Smiled softly at his son and nodded.

“Of course kiddo, nothing really happened last night. Am I a little pissed that he stayed over without me knowing? A little but not enough to ground you, and I know how much you like him so I would feel terrible if I stopped you seeing him. However please be home before dinner and ring me or Ichigo’s Dad if you need anything. I trust you to be responsible Harry.”

Harry was on his feet in a flash and sprinting across the room as soon as his Dad finished speaking. Sirius gave a loud grunt in surprise as his son suddenly collided with him in a hug nearly knocking them both to the floor. Chuckling Sirius wrapped his arms around Harry and squeezed suddenly earning a small squeak from the boy.

“You are the best Dad ever!”

“Course I am!”

They both laughed lightly letting go of each other.

"Well, I'm going to go and get ready he should be here in.." Harry looked over at the old grandfather clock Sirius had in his study. "20 minutes or so.”

“Have fun kiddo!”

With that, Harry turned and left with a bounce in his step.

* * *

 

Harry found himself outside well before Ichigo was due to meet him, he had just been so excited that he had gotten ready and downstairs in record time.

Humming to himself he decided to do some light weeding while he was waiting, so after putting his coat and bag down near the path to the gate he crouched down and started pulling out some little weeds that had started growing.

Harry was lost in his own world by the time Ichigo crossed the street toward his house. So when the orange haired teen opened the gate and walked up behind him he had no idea.

“Hey” Ichigo said softly.

Harry epped and jumped up turning around as he did in surprise, only the action caused him to lose balance and before he could blink Harry found himself held in place by gentle and firm hands.

“Sorry didn’t mean to startle you Harry are you okay?” Ichigo frowned with concern at his boyfriend.

“I’m fine really sorry just didn’t hear you coming” Harry blushed and coughed moving out of the warm hands embarrassed over the sound he had made being surprised like he had.

“Sorry I should have realised, anyway are you ready to go?” Asked Ichigo smiling at the blushing boy.

"Yep, all ready!" Replied Harry as he walked back over to his bag and coat. "Where are we going anyway?"

“The mall.”

“What are we going to do at the mall?”

"Mmmm not telling." Ichigo grinned at Harry seeing him pout at his answer. "It's not a big surprise but still a surprise so let's go!" Ichigo held out his hand towards Harry and smiled.

Grinning from ear to ear Harry eagerly latched onto Ichigo’s hand with his own. The walk to the mall was silent. But both boys smiled the whole way their eyes catching glances of their interlocked fingers regularly.

* * *

 

By the time they arrived at their destination Ichigo was a ball of nerves, this was the first time he had taken Harry out like this and he was nervous something would go wrong.

Upon entering the interior of the five-story mall both teens stopped for a moment taking in just how busy the place was, there were people as far as the eye could see all bustling about in a hurry to get from one shop to another. There where families with screaming kids were auguring while they walked and couples young and old smiling and holding hands, there were happy familys chatting up a storm as they shopped. All in all the boys were a little overwhelmed as Ichigo was not really a people person and Harry was not used to being in this close proximity so many people at once.

“Sorry, I forgot how busy this place gets in the weekend" Said Ichigo pulling Harry towards his side more as a rather rude man almost bowled into him while talking on his cell.

“Yea it's way more busy then when I came yesterday, but I'm sure we can still enjoy ourselves" As if to prove his own statement true Harry turned his face up to look at his boyfriend in the eye and beamed a loving smile his way.

Ichigo blushed and cleared his throat smiling softly back. Harry just had the amazing ability to wrangle a smile from him no matter his mood.

“How about we go and get our photos taken in a photo booth? People do that on dates right?” Pondered Ichigo his head was already turning every which way to locate one so he failed to notice the look of surprise on Harry’s face.

“This is a date?” Asked Harry, it was his turn to blush now as he was caught off guard. Though he supposed going out to the mall with your boyfriend like this could be a date it just had never occurred to him.

Ichigo turned back to look at Harry and frowned. "I didn't say this was a date?"

“Nope”

"O... Well, it was meant to be a date, but if you don't want it do be it won't be I’m su..” Ichigo blinked as a warm finger came to rest on his lips mid-word, Harry's green eyes were sparkling at him and a delighted grin had stretched across the raven hair boys face.

“I’m fine with this being a date I was just a little surprised after all we haven’t really been on many official dates.” By now Harry could not stop smiling, he was just so happy, so instead of talking more he entwined his arm with Ichigo’s and gave a light tug. Ichigo grinned and started walking them off towards the direction where he was sure he had spotted a photo booth.

It took them a few minutes and several window shopping stops before they finally stood in front of the small booth that would take and print 4 small photos. It was a bright purple and covered in pictures of people, the doorway was covered by a long black piece of cloth that was halfway pulled, thankfully there was no one inside.

“Right so I’ve never used one of these before but my sister insisted that this is done on dates.” Ichigo frowned his eyes glancing over the plastic booth with uncertainty.

“Well, It should be fun I've hardly ever had my photo taken. Come on!" Wasting no time Harry tugged his boyfriend forward as he swept the curtain aside and stepped into the small room pulling the other teen behind. "it's smaller then I thought" Muttered Harry glancing at the black plastic two-seater chair before turning and looking at the screen, he was far to used to life as a wizard it seemed, as everything there was mostly bigger on the inside.

“It smells funny.” Was the only comment Ichigo muttered as he sat down and closed the curtain behind him.

Giving a small shrug Harry sat down next to him. They sat there in silence for a minute before both blurted out at the same time..

“I don’t know how to use comp..”

“Do you want me to set it up?”

Both boys smiled and Harry nodded eagerly.

“Yea can you do? Me and computers aren’t a thing I would probably blow us up”

At that statement Ichigo looked concerned and leant even closer to Harry, he stopped his lips only centimetres from Harry’s ear, this caused Harry to shiver slightly as Ichigo's breath glossed over his skin.

“Blow us up? Are wizards allergic to computers or something?” Whispered Ichigo, he was being careful to not be heard. Harry looked thoughtful for a moment before shrugging.

“Kinda more like computers are allergic to us, Dad had to get special cell phones for us to use after the first one he bought at a muggle store blew up in his hand.”

Ichigo snorted at the mental image of what Harry’s fathers face would have looked like at that moment, he was sure it would have been hilarious.

"Okay, so let's do this!" Ichigo nodded and fiddled with the touch screen for a moment. "Okay, so it says we will have a short countdown before photos. Ready?"

“Ready”

When the camera first went off Harry and Ichigo were simply sitting straight and smiling towards the lens, when the second flash went off Harry had his lips firmly pressed to his blushing boyfriends cheek, when the 3 flash went off Ichigo had his lips lightly flush with a grinning Harry’s forehead, when the final flash went off Both boys were cuddled into each other smiling softly not towards the camera but each other.

Laughing softly Harry untangled himself from Ichigo and stepped out of the booth, the other teen following behind.

"I can't wait to see the pictures, how long do we have to wait?" Asked Harry as he eyed the slot the finished photos came out of.

“Not long I don’t think.” Ichigo had been right and no sooner had he stopped speaking did the photos fall into the holder. Harry eagerly picked them up smiling happily as he looked them over.

“I like this one the most!”

Harry pointed towards the last one where they were looking at each other.

“I have to agree, though I think We only get some copy? Unless I pressed something wrong” He frown towards the plastic booth.

"Well, I can copy them no problem at home if you want.” Said Harry pondering to himself if his dad could make them move. He was not too sure how wizard photos were done.

“That sounds good.” Ichigo glanced at his watch, it was just past 12, lunch time.

“How about we grab some lunch then I was thinking we could catch a movie before heading home?”

“Sounds wonderful! I’ve never been to a movie theatre before.”

“Really? Don’t wizards have them?:

“No they don't.." Harry trailed off his thoughts sinking towards his time with the Dursleys when Dudley had been taken to every movie he had wanted to see and then some while he had been left at Mrs figs, the old cat lady that had lived across the road.

Ichigo noticing his boyfriend's sour turn in mood wrapped his arm around Harry's waist.

"Well, that makes this day even more special.” He squeezed Harry lightly as the boy smiled at him.

“You're right, thank you.”

* * *

 

Twenty minutes later found them sitting at a four-seater table in the food court, there had been no two seating tables free by the time they had got there. Ichigo and Harry had opted for an assortment of items like sushi and rice balls and steamed buns as Harry could not make his mind up on what to try and Ichigo was not too concerned with what he had.

They had only just started eating, Harry choosing to start with a nice looking rice ball and Ichigo digging into some dumplings when the sound of someone clearing their throat was heard. They both paused mid-bite and looked up, Ichigo seemed nonplussed while Harry’s eyes widened at the height of the male that stood next to their table, he was so tall! Harry was sure he was taller than his dad.

“Chad?” Ichigo seemed shocked but not upset at seeing the stranger.

“Mmmmm” Was the reply given followed quietly by “Full.”

“Ahh” Said Ichigo glancing around and noticing that yes the food court was so filled with people there was not a single free table. "Well, you can sit with us no problem right Harry?" Ichigo gave Harry a slight pleading look with his eyes, he wanted to help his friend out but he did not want to ruin his date either.

“That’s fine!” Harry smiled up at the man? Teen? “I don’t mind the more the merrier.”

“O right Chad this is Harry, Harry this is Chad. Chad's a friend and Harrys my boyfriend." Ichigo blushed slightly at the last word, he had not told many people he was even dating he was too private of a person.

“Nice to meet you." Said Harry watching Chad take a seat, the new member of their table wasted no time and started eating as soon as he was down. Harry shrugged and paid him no mind, instead, he turned back to his own food. The meal progressed with some small talk between the three, though Chad was very softly spoken when they got him to reply.

Despite being the last to start eating Chad finished first and with a soft goodbye he left without much fanfare.

"He seems nice, if not a bit quiet." Said Harry as he munched happily on a red bean steamed bun.

"Yea he's a good person." Replied Ichigo he was happy that Harry liked this friend, he knew from personal experience that Chad's size often put people on the defensive, and poor Harry was tiny next to the taller teen. “Right I think I'm stuffed.” Ichigo burped loudly and put down half an egg roll while Harry giggled softly at him for the noise causing him to blush yet again.

"Mmmmm yep, I think I’ve eaten enough for the week.”

Harry finished his rice ball and patted this stomach fondly. It felt ready to burst but he had enjoyed the meal greatly. Plus it had been nice to meet a friend of Ichigos, he didn't count Rukia as his boyfriend's friend, more like his personal trainer? Or coach?

“How about we head off to the movie now?”

“Sure, if I can move” Joked Harry, he groaned as he stood up straightening, the urge to curl up and sleep after such a filling meal overwhelming. “What are we seeing anyway?” He looked towards Ichigo only to pout at the cheeky grin he received.

“It's a surprise."

* * *

 

 

A/N: Right good news next chapter plot/story will actually move on :O Kon will be making an appearance and we might get to see some of Ichigo's training.


End file.
